Love Show
by AquaSandyLed
Summary: Yaoi. Future!AU. Band!AU Incluso aunque la vista de subida sea hermosa, algunas veces lo que importa sí es llegar a la cima de la montaña, por más ridícula que resulte la escalada. HIATUS.
1. Prólogo

¡He vuelto! Absoluta partidaria de Mido/Taka, Taka/Mido, ¿sí? Ahora con varios capítulos. Espero que les guste, lo escribí con amor, deaveris.

**Disclaimer:** KuroBasu pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, el ser que creó un gran manga. El título es de una canción de Sonohra (a que soy original xD).

**Advertencias:** AU. Los nombres de lugares o bandas son ficticios o sacados mi propio entorno físico, cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia o vivimos en el mismo lugar (me dices, a lo mejor podemos comer juntos xD). Los personajes piensan cosas estúpidas producto de muchas cosas, tercera persona, OOC (un poco, creo que voy mejorando). Eventuales cursilerías y clichés. Tonterías y así, o sea, tal vez un poco de crack. ¿Algo se me pasó? Por favor, dime.

**Parejas:** MidoTaka/TakaMido (que vaya arriba el que esté menos tomado :P), KiseMatsu/AoKise (¬w¬) KagaKuro. Establecidas: TeppeiHyuuga, MuraHimu (porque asdfghjkl). SUJETO A CAMBIOS... O MÁS BIEN, ADICIONES.

Gracias y disfruta.

* * *

_Y en otras noticias: _Headstrong._ Una vez más, la famosa banda originaria de Jumeria, ha concluido un exitoso concierto en nuestro centro de convenciones local. Abriendo con su tema…_

Takao desconectó el cable de la radio portátil que siempre llevaba con él. Otro éxito. Bien.

Salió de su camerino, saltando, porque la vida era oh, tan genial, y oh, tan deliciosa. Saltando llegó al camerino número siete, y saltando toco la puerta. No se sorprendió cuando Kise abrió la puerta saltando también, y brillando.

—Ne, Takao_cchi_, ¿escuchaste la radio? —Se aclaró la garganta e hizo su mejor imitación de locutor (la cual era bastante pobre, por cierto): —"_Abriendo con el tema que los alzó a la fama y los…"_

—"…_fanáticos enloquecidos, ¡vibraban con las emotivas notas de la nostalgia!" —_terminó Takao, y ambos rieron emocionados.

Saltaron juntos por un rato y el brillo de Kise envolvió a Takao, haciéndolo brillar también, como el reflejo del sol en la luna.

Dejaron de saltar porque el piso estaba resbaloso—Takao casi se había matado cuando había dado un pasito en falso. Kise aun reía cuando llegaron al camerino número seis. Brillando juntos, tocaron la puerta.

Koganei casi quedó ciego.

—Eh, chicos, ¿qué les pasa? —Kise y Takao entraron sin invitación, no la necesitaban, eran una banda.

— ¡Koga_cchi_! Escucha la radio, hablan de nosotros. —le reprendió Kise.

—Y no se te ocurra salir con eso de "no escucho a la prensa, prefiero ignorar esos comentarios" porque te conozco ¿entiendes? ¡Nadie se resiste a eso! Además, ayuda a ser mejores artistas, nos sube los humos. —Takao se sentía especialmente intenso esa noche. Terminó su comentario sonriendo autocomplacientemente, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

Koganei frunció el seño en preocupación.

—Ey, pero Momoi nos pidió que no lo hiciéramos, además _hoy_ fueron buenos, pero quizá mañana digan que Kise ¡en realidad es mujer! O peor, que tiene novio y lo dejó embarazado… y luego rompió con él ¡porque no quiso abortar! Imagínense que dijeran…

Takao comenzó a llorar de la risa. ¿Kise embarazado? _Eso_ era algo que ver. Takao recordó aquellas veces en la primaria en que sus compañeras metían balones debajo de sus blusas y clamaban tener bebés. Rió más fuerte, la mayoría de esas chicas seguramente se habían casado, forzosamente, a los dieciséis (Takao siempre había tenido un sentido del humor muy oscuro). El rubio no pensaba lo mismo, evidentemente.

— ¡Eh! Koga, no soy mujer, no tengo ni tendré novio y definitivamente: _No. Estoy Embarazado._ —La mirada de Kise se agrió, y su luz dorada se volvió fuego rojo. Takao no ignoró la sospechosa desaparición del _–cchi._ Koga tampoco, volteó a ver a Takao, rogando por ayuda—Takao siguió riendo.

Alguien tocó la puerta y entró enseguida, el olor a durazno perfumado y frescura natural llenaron las fosas nasales de Takao. Koganei estornudó. Y, como una brisa fresca en medio del desierto, Momoi Satsuki, agente, saludó a sus estrellas y les avisó que era hora de partir.

— ¡Momo_cchi_, escucha la cosa desagradable que Koga_cchi_ me dijo!

—Desagradables pero ciertas, Ki-_chan_, ¡no puedes andar por ahí embarazándote de algún hombre! Recuerda siempre proteger…

— ¡Momo_cchi_! No tú también… —Takao no podía respirar, Koganei se convulsionaba de la risa. Sabía que la tendrían que pagar después, pero en ese momento parecía valer la pena.

Momoi les hizo señas para que salieran, pronto ¿sí? No querían perder sueño y quedarse dormidos la mañana siguiente. Salieron en fila, con su agente a la cabeza; Koganei y Takao reían mientras Kise derramaba lágrimas de cocodrilo, ahogándose en su propia miseria ante la demostración de pérdida de respeto que acababa de sufrir por parte de sus amigos.

Takao suspiró profundo (arrepintiéndose después un poco porque acababan de terminar un concierto y no olían a rosas), la vida le sonreía, las cosas iban muy bien y muy pocas cosas lo hubieran bajado de su nube en ese punto.

—Por cierto, chicos —Momoi les llamó una vez que estaban en la limo— la siguiente ciudad a la que vamos es la ciudad natal de Koga-_kun_: ciudad Victoria, harán un esfuerzo especial ¿no?

Takao y Kise pusieron las caras en blanco. ¿Qué? Abrieron mucho los ojos; Koganei lucía herido: —Oigan… ¿no lo sabían? Eso es grosero

— ¡Ah! Koga_cchi_, Takao_cchi_ y yo estábamos sorprendidos porque no lo habíamos relacionado. —Kise habló precipitadamente— No es que no supiéramos, es que… uh, ¿Takao_cchi_…?

Takao fue tomado por sorpresa y no supo que decir. Esa situación era muy buen ejemplo de algo que podría bajarlo de su nube… y hacer que se estrellara contra un arbusto de espinas a doscientos cincuenta kilómetros por hora.

—Ah, uh, ¡sí! Estábamos tan ocupados pensando en… el… ¡cumpleaños de Momoi! (_Mi cumpleaños fue en mayo, chicos, no me metan en esto_); planeábamos una fiesta y te íbamos a decir hoy en el hotel. Así que ahí lo tienes, arruinaste la sorpresa, además, no pensamos mucho en otras cosas, tenemos mentes muy simples (_Takao_cchi_, ese solo eres tú_). —Takao nunca se quedaba sin palabras frente a un público, siempre sabía que decir. Koganei no era un público, precisamente.

Koganei suspiró y les informó que no era importante. Era un gran compañero. Takao había pensado mucho y se dio cuenta de que durante los meses que llevaba formando parte de esa banda se había dado cuenta de lo absurdamente hábiles que Kise y él mismo se habían vuelto, en cuanto a arreglar las estupideces que decían se trataba. Takao concluyó que era a causa de sus superiores: entre Momoi y Kasamatsu-_sama_ ninguno de ellos tres tenía mucho espacio, tiempo o libertad y fuerza en general como para cometer tonterías.

Claro que Kise y Takao se las arreglaban. Takao esperaba que Koganei aprendiera de ellos pronto, o si no, no lo lograría. No sin la guía _Cómo arreglarlo cuando cometiste una estupidez con Momoi o Kasamatsu vol. 1 por Kise R. y Takao K._

Koganei sonrió y les aviso que no se preocuparan, que eran amigos, no era necesario hacer tanto para disculparse. Kise se notó visiblemente más relajado. Takao rió, comenzando a contar una historia acorde con el momento. Momoi hizo una llamada.

Música, amigos, limusinas. Takao no podía pensar en nada mejor.

**-(%)-**

Midorima desabotonó los dos primeros botones de su uniforme naranja. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó el silencio: otro día de trabajo que acababa de concluir. Pensó en lo que haría al llegar a casa, la cena que prepararía con toda esa carne que tenía guardada, y el postre…

—Midorima, hoy te toca cerrar.

Se enderezó y abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué!? Al comenzar a trabajar en el restaurante del hotel, Midorima se había prometido a sí mismo no quejarse o desobedecer las órdenes de sus superiores; a final de cuentas, trabajar ahí era lo que había deseado. Lo iba cumpliendo muy bien, pero él se había quedado de encargado la semana anterior, y no se suponía que le tocara sino hasta el otro mes.

El problema estaba en que "cerrar" no era solo eso: había que acomodar los utensilios, limpiar la cocina (el jefe creía que hacer a los chefs realizar el trabajo sucio, les daría una sensación de responsabilidad y cuidado a su lugar de trabajo diario) y cerrar. Además, tenía que salir por el callejón, lo cual implicaba que tendría que dar toda la vuelta a la manzana para tomar su autobús.

Pero claro que no mostraría su descontento, eso era no profesional y Midorima era _todo_ profesional.

—Ya sé que no es tu turno, pero Sakurai tuvo un problema, ni siquiera está en la ciudad. —Miyaji le miró en la oscuridad del callejón; después se volvió, abriendo la puerta trasera de la cocina para entrar—. Recuerda, además, que mañana entramos a las seis, tenemos invitados especiales.

El jefe Miyaji se fue. No es como si fuera a quejarse, no había remedio. Aun así, Midorima no pudo evitar sentirse desdichado por la situación a la que había llegado; seguramente terminaría cenando alguna tontería, se dormiría muy tarde, no vería esa película como tenía planeado, tampoco.

_Gajes del oficio_, se dijo, siempre era mejor arruinar su rutina por la noche a morir a manos de su jefe. Para ser una ciudad tan pequeña, Victoria sí que tenía a gente peligrosa. Midorima no superaba que una de esas personas fuera un chef.

Resignado, dio media vuelta y entró en la cocina, donde los sartenes, ollas y líquidos sospechosos derramados sobre las estufas y suelos parecían recién salidos de una fiesta salvaje. Se quitó los lentes de la cara para masajear el puente de su nariz; eso iba a ser mucho trabajo.

Midorima se terminó de desabotonar la chaqueta, se la quitó junto con el delantal, se ajustó la pañoleta en su cabeza y estaba listo. Sí, comenzaría por intentar sacar la grasa de la estufa, después guardaría los utensilios limpios y lavaría los sucios.

Sería una noche larga.

* * *

¡Hiya! Hola, ¿qué tal, eh? Llevaba trabajando esta idea y tenía que sacármela del pecho. Ojala guste :)

Muchas gracias por leer, ¡ojalá me sigas con el siguiente capítulo! :D


	2. Capítulo1

**Disclaimer:** KnB es creación de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, mi heroe. Love Show es una canción del grupo italiano Sonohra.

**Advertencias:** AU. Los nombres de lugares o bandas son ficticios o sacados mi propio entorno físico, cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia. OOC (ya menos). Eventuales cursilerías y clichés. Un algo de crack. Cualquier cosa, por favor avisar.

**Parejas:** MidoTaka/TakaMido (yumm). KiseMatsu/AoKise (¡indecisa!), KagaKuro. Establecidas: TeppeiHyuuga, MuraHimu (Necesitan amooorsh).

Wii, y a leer. :D

* * *

Midorima abrió los ojos con un sobresalto.

Se sentía sudoroso, mareado y le dolía terriblemente el estómago.

Cuidando de no golpear su cabeza contra el estante de libros sobre ella (esa cama estaba hecha para alguien mucho más pequeño), se levantó y quedó sentado en la cama con las sabanas revueltas alrededor de su cadera. Talló sus ojos: tenía mucho sueño.

La noche anterior había llegado muy tarde a casa gracias a que perdió todos los autobuses posibles en el camino. Además había llegado muy hambriento, _pero todos los restaurantes a domicilio seguramente ya están cerrados_, se dijo, y después de cocinar todo el día en el hotel no tenía ganas de hacerlo para él mismo, ahora en casa—con una queja silenciosa, Midorima se había preparado un simple cereal, sabiendo que la lactosa a esa hora le causaría un sueño agitado y muchas molestias al día siguiente.

Midorima Shintarou no se equivocaba.

Respirando profundamente, volvió a recostarse en su deliciosa cama, se acurrucó dejando que todas las preocupaciones dejaran sus hombros… y algo comenzó a revolverse en su estómago.

Midorima estaba seguro que no tenía que ver con su cena. En realidad, sí tenía que ver con su cena, toda la noche le había causado retorcijones de los mil demonios, pero esta sensación era algo más.

Se levantó rápidamente, tumbando con la cabeza la mayoría de los libros en el estante sobre su cama (lo ignoró, pero sabía que más tarde le cobraría cuentas) y escudriñó con sus ojos medio ciegos a falta de lentes la hora que su reloj digital marcaba.

Eran las malditas cinco treinta—Midorima entraba a trabajar en treinta minutos.

Oh, no… oh, _no_…

Con una maldición escapándose de sus labios, Midorima corrió a su baño. Consideró no tomar una ducha para ahorrar tiempo, pero eso sería absolutamente desagradable para los clientes del restaurante y para él mismo. Justo en el momento en el que abría la llave del agua su estómago _burbujeó_.

Todo iba tan mal.

Corrió para tomar su celular de su mesa de noche y regresó al baño, caminando como si acabaran de patearle la entrepierna, tan rápido como su esfínter se lo permitió.

Por suerte vivía solo.

**-(%)-**

Miyaji Kiyoshi era un hombre de poca paciencia. ¿Cómo no serlo? La mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo (a quienes generalmente llamaba inútiles) eran _niños_ recién salidos de la carrera de gastronomía o que simplemente deseaban aprender. Miyaji no tenía tiempo para ellos.

Aún así, no negaba el verdadero talento y trabajo duro cuando se le presentaba, Miyaji mismo era prueba de todo eso, después de un comienzo difícil en la industria de los restaurantes, había sido a base de esfuerzo que había llegado a jefe en ese prestigiado restaurante de hotel.

Sí, Miyaji reconocía el talento y el esfuerzo, pero también era bastante impaciente.

— ¡Eh, tú! ¿Quién dijo que podías tomar un descanso? ¡Esas cajas no se llevarán solas, inútil! —Miyaji suspiró, furioso. Esos tarados inservibles.

Solamente faltaban quince minutos para las seis, siendo el chef jefe, Miyaji tenía una gran responsabilidad, sin mencionar lo terriblemente importante que era ese día en especial. Después de todo, una popular banda estaba de visita en la ciudad: se hospedarían en ese hotel y comerían de _su_ comida.

Mientras gritaba a otro par de practicantes nerviosos, su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo. Miyaji esperaba que no fueran malas noticias, pero cambio de opinión cuando vio quien le había mandado el mensaje.

Hablando de tarados inservibles, esperaba que fuera una muy buena razón para interrumpirle o más le valía a Midorima tener un buen seguro médico.

Miyaji abrió su teléfono esperando leer algo como "Manténganse alejados de las sillas" o "Su artículo de la suerte es una película de Guerra de las Galaxias en DVD, edición especial"—su asistente, el pequeño, muy alto Midorima, era así de raro, pero tenía mucho talento. Definitivamente no vio venir el mensaje que recibió: _Jefe, discúlpeme, parece ser que tengo un contratiempo y llegaré tarde el día de hoy. No se volverá a repetir y aceptare su sanción sin quejas. Midorima._

El bastardo tenía agallas, ¿eh?

Y, ¿qué demonios era eso de "su sanción"? Si Midorima quería una sanción la tendría, oh sí. Entonces a Miyaji se le ocurrió algo: tal vez el imbécil había decidido que _Headstrong _(_que nombre más estúpido,_ solía opinar Izuki, uno de los cocineros con los que Miyaji simplemente se rendía y mandaba al cuidado del maternal Mitobe,_ hubiera quedado mejor _Los Asesinos Cereales_… ¿entiendes?_), la famosa banda, no valía su esfuerzo. Eso era intolerable… la iba a pagar.

La mayoría de esos pensamientos eran producto del desamparo que Miyaji sentía en esos momentos: Midorima era de los mejores que tenía (había llegado a asistente de chef a solo un mes de su egreso de la universidad), con él presente, tenía una excusa para no matar a todos los aprendices. En un día tan importante para su carrera, lo que necesitaba era una roca, y dicha roca estaba preparada para recibir su sanción, aparentemente.

Bastardo.

**-(%)-**

Takao estaba feliz; no, más que feliz, estaba extasiado, absolutamente eufórico y lleno de energía. Aunque, claro, eso era siempre que llegaban a una nueva ciudad.

Según lo que la azafata acababa de decirle, estaban por llegar a ciudad Victoria en solamente treinta minutos. Takao no podía esperar a conocer a todas esas personas que escuchaban la música que él y sus amigos hacían, ya quería decirles a todos que tenían excelente gusto musical.

Mientras Takao estaba impaciente por llegar y explorar, no podía decir lo mismo de Kise, su compañero guitarrista, quien actualmente yacía totalmente vencido en uno de los asientos. Suerte que era un jet privado (_… Takao, es privado, ¿tienes idea de lo que es eso?,_ había expresado Koganei la primera vez que iban a viajar en uno, _no sé tú, pero yo ¡me comeré todo lo que vea!_), porque la apariencia de Kise no era nada agradable: estaba totalmente suelto y sus largas extremidades colgaban flojas hacia el suelo. De la boca muy abierta de Kise solamente surgían ronquidos, balbuceos ocasionales y la siempre presente saliva escurriéndose.

Algún día Takao tomaría una fotografía y la usaría para chantajearle.

—Takao, —la cabeza de Koganei se asomaba desde el asiento de enfrente— dice la linda azafata pelirroja que ya vamos a aterrizar, así que despierta a Kise y abrocha tu cinturón.

— ¿Qué? —Takao no pudo ocultar su molestia y abrió mucho los ojos— ¿por qué yo? ¡Yo no quiero que _eso_ me tenga en la mira por el resto del día! —Y apuntó a lo que ambos secretamente denominaban "El monstruo ensalivado".

— ¡No te quejes! _Yo_ lo desperté la última vez, no fue nada lindo, no creo que nunca hubiera estado tan molesto. —Koganei se estremeció visiblemente ante el recuerdo.

—Bueno, tal vez tenga algo que ver con que lanzaste una de tus baquetas a la cara. —Takao refutó, aunque sabía que era una batalla perdida—. Bueno, pues —hizo un mohín y respiró hondo— deséame suerte.

Koganei lucía preocupado y, con los labios apretados en una expresión mortificada, levantó el pulgar.

La felicidad anterior de Takao se desvaneció cuando volteó a ver a su objetivo. Por lo general, Kise era una completa dulzura, siempre juguetón y sonriente, serio y centrado, pero tenía horribles hábitos al dormir, sin mencionar lo irritable que se ponía si le interrumpían cuando tomaba sus "sueños de belleza".

Takao se puso de rodillas a un lado de su amigo rubio y le puso la mano en el pecho, meneándole suavemente. Le llamó por su nombre con cariño, golpeó gentilmente su mejilla varias veces seguidas, cada vez aumentando su fuerza y volumen. No logró nada. Cansado, Takao buscó ayuda en su no-tan-confiable-pero-lleno-de-ideas baterista y amigo. Koganei sonrió maliciosamente—le tendió una de sus baquetas.

Tragó saliva y se debatió, era como decidir entre si poner miel a sus bollos por la mañana o crema de avellana. Por un lado, la miel nunca le causaba indigestión, pero algunas veces le faltaba azúcar; en cambio, la avellana siempre tenía suficiente dulzura, era más fácil y rápida de aplicar, aunque terminara llenando su cara y camiseta con ella.

La avellana era su favorita.

Takao Kazunari se apuró a esconderse detrás de su asiento y tomó la baqueta que Koganei le tendía.

**-(%)-**

Algunas veces, los jóvenes con aspiraciones más grandes que su economía se encontraban con trabas generalmente causadas por su pobreza. Hyuuga Junpei era uno de esos jóvenes. Algún día que parecía muy lejano, le había expresado a su amigo de secundaria, Kiyoshi Teppei, su problema. Aparentemente necesitabas dinero para comprar comida.

Teppei le había contestado entusiasmadamente que él también pasaba por eso, la razón de su entusiasmo era que ya tenía la solución.

Hyuuga repetía sus palabras en su cabeza en el momento en que un par de afligidos muchachos subían a la limusina, seguidos por un flamante e irritado rubio y una guapa, voluptuosa mujer: _¡Trabajos de medio tiempo, Hyuuga! Manejar limusinas deja buena paga y no es tiempo completo,_ había dicho, _ambos sabemos manejar, además, ¡podremos conocer estrellas!_

Era verdad, pero cada vez que se encontraba con situaciones absurdas como esa se preguntaba por la sensatez de Teppei. Aun así, no era como si pudiera renunciar, pagar la universidad no era sencillo.

Además, había terminado mejor que Teppei, solamente quedaba una vacante para chofer y habían escogido a Hyuuga—ahora Teppei trabajaba medio tiempo como botones en la mejor inversión que el consejo de la ciudad había hecho: el hotel _Paradise Inn,_ el cual era considerado uno de los mejores de la nación; un título curioso, considerando que ciudad Victoria era bastante reducida en tamaño.

Actualmente, era turno de Hyuuga llevar desde el aeropuerto a hasta el hotel _Paradise Inn_ a quienes le habían dicho formaban parte de una popular banda llamada _Smokeheads_ o algo estúpido como eso.

Suspiró, cansado, y se dirigió a los supuestos artistas, que lucían más bien como dos cachorros y su amo, le recordaron a esa película de _Chicas Pesadas_ que Riko le había hecho ver hacía unos días: —Muy buenas tardes, mi nombre es Hyuuga y seré su chofer durante su estancia en esta ciudad. Bienvenidos y gracias por visitar. —Recitó su parte monótonamente y esperó respuesta antes de arrancar. Solo recibió un _¿Qué tal?_ de parte deun tipo con una baqueta enterrada en el cráneo. Eso lucía grave. El rubio asintió con la cabeza y el tercero, el de los ojos grises asustados, sonrió ampliamente tratando de ocultar su aflicción.

Esos días serían muy largos.

**-(%)-**

Midorima salió de su apartamento saltando en un pie sin zapato y ajustando las agujetas del otro en el aire. Eran las seis y treinta y seis. Miyaji, su jefe, lo iba a asesinar; Midorima no solo lo adivinaba, justamente eso le había contestado su jefe rubio por mensaje de texto: _¿Qué demonios? Te voy a matar y haré que parezca un accidente. Miyaji._

Midorima no ponía en duda la habilidad de su superior en esos casos, lo había presenciado antes. No le gustaba hablar de ello.

Corrió hecho carrera hacia la parada del autobús mientras terminaba de ajustar su elegante uniforme anaranjado. Al llegar, se detuvo desesperanzado mientras veía su última esperanza en ruedas alejarse. El siguiente tardaría media hora en llegar. Midorima Shintarou había sido un gran corredor en la preparatoria, a lo mejor le quedaba un poco de eso en la sangre; decidió que no tenía tiempo de pensarlo y comenzó a correr una vez más.

Midorima no era un hombre descuidado, siempre miraba a ambos lados antes de cruzar, incluso si la señal decía que era seguro, pero ese día iba tarde, seguramente si tu también fueras prácticamente sirviente de alguien como Miyaji Kiyoshi, también habrías supuesto que la señal no mentía o que tu rapidez era mejor que la de un auto.

Corrió cinco calles sin parar y aminoró el paso para tomar un poco de aire. A lo lejos, en la esquina, notó que la señal estaba por ponerse en rojo. Comenzó a correr de nuevo, echando a su suerte que la señal le favoreciera por el tiempo suficiente. Fue solo en el último momento cuando recordó que, como se había pasado la mañana encerrado en su baño, no había visto el horóscopo, por lo que no llevaba artículo de la suerte.

Todo iba tan mal.

**-(%)-**

Takao tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos a punto de desbordarse con lágrimas. Kise daba _miedo_. El rubio estaba sentado lo más lejos posible de Koganei y él mismo, el chofer de la limusina había levantado la ventana que lo separaba de los pasajeros. Maldito (Hyuuga, ¿no?) suertudo.

Mientras esperaba a llegar al hotel notó el quemacocos en el techo. Se levantó y abrió la venta para asomarse. A Takao le encantaba ir asomado por ahí y ver todo… la ciudad era hermosa. Veía a los peatones curiosos, algunos incluso les reconocían y comenzaban a saludar y apuntar hacia la limo. Eso hizo que Takao sonriera de nuevo.

Algo llamó su atención, mejor dicho, alguien. Entre las personas de afuera logró ver sin dificultad a un personaje muy alto (_eh, chicos, ¿el cabello de ese tipo es _verde?). Corría my rápido, parecía tener prisa, a lo mejor no era un fanático después de todo. Takao lo vio forzando su paso, ese chico tenía la firme, clara intención de cruzar sin detenerse a ver ambos lados—Hyuuga no lo había visto aún.

Takao decidió ignorarlo porque el semáforo estaba en rojo para la limo, así que el corredor (que comenzaba a lucir como una zanahoria, ahora que Takao le veía bien) tenía el paso libre.

Las calles aun estaban un poco vacías, ya que era temprano para la ciudad. El chofer (_Hyuuga, Kazunari, llámalo por su nombre_) iba a una velocidad apropiada. La culpa había sido del corredor de cabello verde, y tal vez de Koganei, un poco.

Koganei iba charlando con el chofer Hyuuga, había hecho que bajara la ventanilla y le hablara de la ciudad y de cómo se vivía ahí, parecían no llevarse mal, aunque Hyuuga lucía irritado desde el principio.

Había sido solo un momento de distracción, Hyuuga volteó a la izquierda para evitar chocar con algún auto enloquecido, Koganei expresaba su opinión sobre la economía actual de país y Kise hacía berrinches en un rincón de la limo. Solamente Takao y Momoi habían visto cómo el peatón que lucía como una zanahoria ni siquiera se había detenido a mirar si venía un auto, y en el último momento su señal había cambiado a rojo.

Cruzó de igual manera.

— ¡Chof…! ¡Hyuuga! ¡Cuidado!

Momoi gritó dentro de la limo, Takao se golpeó las costillas ante lo brusco de la situación y el fuerte sonido de _algo_ pesado chocando contra el parabrisas sonó y retumbó en él como la memoria de su cachorro mordiendo su tobillo y dejándole esa fea cicatriz de por vida. Un OVNI golpeó la cara de Takao (_Oh, Dios, ¡que no sea un dedo!_) y éste se dejó caer dentro de la limo de nuevo.

Por un momento todo se detuvo. Takao no sabía qué hacer, incluso Kise había olvidado el incidente de la baqueta—lucía absolutamente en pánico. Takao tenía en las manos el objeto que le había golpeado, eran un par de gafas quebradas.

Habían atropellado al chico zanahoria.

**-(%)-**

Cuando Midorima despertó por segunda vez esa mañana se encontró de cara contra una mancha borrosa y gris, no le preocupó eso, así era como normalmente veía las cosas sin gafas.

¿Sin gafas? ¿Por qué? Ah, seguramente aún estaba en la cama. Sí, todo eso del dolor de estómago, el jefe Miyaji asesinándolo y la suerte abandonándolo había sido otro sueño provocado por la lactosa a altas horas de la noche.

Midorima intentó acomodarse porque su cama estaba extrañamente incómoda, su almohada estaba muy dura… a lo mejor los libros se habían caído del estante y tenía la cabeza sobre uno de ellos. Movió su mano para apartarlo pero, wow, ese eran un libro muy ancho. Y rasposo… ahora, Midorima sabía que últimamente había abandonado su casa pero ¿que llegara al punto de que sus libros se cubrieran con rocas y tierra? Eso era demasiado, y sospechoso.

Intentó sentarse, pero su cabeza dolía mucho y su mano izquierda no quería responder. ¿Había salido a tomar o algo así y lo había olvidado? Imposible, Midorima Shintarou nunca se pasaba de copas, por lo que nunca sufría de resacas. _Nunca,_ ¿sí, Aomine? La secundaria no contaba.

Finalmente, con gran esfuerzo, logró sentarse. Qué duro… ¿estaba en el piso? Oh, no, _eso_ era vergonzoso, caerse de la cama. Midorima tanteó el suelo y tocó áspero y rocoso, como su libro. ¿Hacía cuanto que no limpiaba? ¿_Años_?

—…o te mu… amaré… ambu… ¿sí? Quédate aquí.

Oh, alto. ¿Quién estaba en su habitación y por qué le daba órdenes? Midorima estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Sintió una mejilla mojada… ¿estaba llorando? No, no eran lágrimas. Olía como a… ¿sangre? El destino intentaba decirle algo, era difícil poner eso en duda cuando sueñas que tienes diarrea y llegas tarde al trabajo, cuando en tu sueño vas corriendo y te atropella un auto. Y cuando despiertas hay un extraño que habla en palabras mochas y sin sen… ¿atropello de un auto?

Midorima sintió alivio; el extraño seguramente era alguien que intentaba ayudar, estaba tirado en la calle y no tenía gafas porque las había perdido en el impacto. Aparentemente también se había roto la mano y lastimado la cabeza. Uff, _eso_ sí le hacía sentir mejor… su cerebro hizo sonar la alarma, presionando el botón de pánico, lo primero que pensó fue algo como _quédemoniosestápasandoporfav ordiganmequenosestoymuertoau nestolohizoeljefeMijayi¿noescierto?_

Abrió mucho los ojos y estaba a punto de _gritar_—gritar que por favor lo mataran, que por favor lo escondieran del jefe Miyaji porque podía dañar gente y hacerlo parecer accidente. En eso escuchó el quejido aterrorizado de alguien (dentro de una caja… ¡oh! Eran los del auto) y algo le golpeó la cabeza, noqueándolo.

**-(%)-**

Hyuuga fue el primero en reaccionar. Su corazón latía muy rápido y no sabía qué hacer, a quién llamar, cómo iba a conseguir trabajo. No dejaba de pensar en cómo iba a ser arrebatado de su dignidad cuando lo metieran a la cárcel por asesinato en décimo grado y por convertirse en Asesino Cereal (_¿entiendes?_) por destruir la vida de un personaje prometedor, dejar soltera a la mujer embarazada de dicho personaje y matar la esperanza de sus padres, además de dejar al mundo sin el próximo Einstein, o el hombre que descubriría la cura total al cáncer o…

Todo cesó cuando vio al muerto en el suelo. Lo primero que Hyuuga pensó fue que había asesinado a un maldito vegetal. Entonces, la zanahoria con piernas (una _gran_ zanahoria con piernas) comenzó a moverse y a intentar levantarse. Hyuuga casi entra en pánico porque, si había atropellado a una zanahoria, ¿no era mejor que no se moviera en lo absoluto? ¡Era un tubérculo!

El chico zanahoria logró sentarse, un lado de su cabeza estaba sangrando. Eso sacó a Hyuuga de su estúpida mente y se puso de rodillas a un lado del comestible con brazos.

—O-oye, no te muevas. Ey, llamaré a una ambulancia ¿sí? Quédate aquí. —El muchacho vegetal lucía desorientado y desamparado.

Hyuuga sacó rápidamente su teléfono celular de bolsillo y llamó a una ambulancia, por favor, porque acababa de atropellar a un joven vegetal, gracias, y no, no era una broma, de verdad estaba herido.

El chofer se había olvidado de los _Pinheads_ cuando de pronto una de las puertas se abrió bruscamente. Dio en el blanco (verde, jajá) y golpeó al peatón lastimado fuerte en un costado, el muchacho gruñó y se desplomó. Ahora sí estaba muerto.

De la limo bajaron dos de los músicos asustados y mortificados. El rubio ya no lucía enojado, lucía al borde de la histeria y ¿estaba llorando?

— ¡Eh, chicos, quédense en la limo, esto no los hará bien si los fotografían! —La mujer de cabello rosado (a quien Hyuuga juzgó como su agente) intentaba hacer que el rubio y el otro que casi se asesinaba desde el quemacocos regresaran—. Ya me encargaré yo de eso, pero por favor, _vuelvan_.

Fue ignorada.

Koganei, el que no se callaba y clamaba que lo conocía de algún lado, le llamó desde el dichoso quemacocos: —Hyuuga, eso se ve muy mal, ¿ya llamaste a una ambulancia?

Hyuuga quiso contestarle que no, que había decidido esperar a ver si el herido se movía o no, que le había parecido lo más sensato, que seguramente ignorar a un peatón en el suelo le ayudaría a conservar su trabajo y libertad. Se limitó a suspirar y decir que sí.

**-(%)-**

Había sido Takao quien había noqueado al chico zanahoria. Fue un completo accidente (al igual que toda la situación), sin mencionar ridículo.

Takao solamente quería bajar a revisar cómo, qué y por qué… ¡no creyó que fuera a golpear al otro con la puerta!

Al bajarse, Takao estaba nervioso, asustado, casi fuera de sí. Kise había proferido un grito poco masculino y comenzó a revolotear alrededor de Takao y el chofer Hyuuga, asegurando que ese era el fin de sus carreras, vidas, libertad, belleza y que nadie merecía eso, ¿por qué el universo le traía cosas malas? ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? ¡Ya se había disculpado con Koga_cchi_ por ser un pésimo amigo!

Takao, ignorando a Kise, se sentó en cuclillas al lado de la cabeza del peatón infortunado. ¿Qué tanta mala suerte puedes tener para haber nacido con cabello verde y que encima te toque llevar un uniforme anaranjado al trabajo?

Hablando de uniforme, el suyo era de chef. ¿Dónde trabajaría? ¿Sería bueno? ¿Tendría algún pasatiempo filantrópico como hacer cantidades industriales de comida y regalársela gratis a la gente pobre?

El accidentado se movió.

Durante su vida, Takao había experimentado toda clase de sensaciones: desde el terror de ser comido por los monstruos de su armario, debajo de su cama y baño central en colectivo, hasta la alegría de lograr vender más de quince mil copias de su primer álbum. Pero, de verdad, pocas se comparaban con el extremo alivio y descanso que sintió cuando el chef anaranjado abrió los ojos.

Eran verdes, y Takao no podía creer lo fuerte que eso le había marcado. ¡Combinaban con su cabello (le recordó a Kise y Momoi, sus ojos también combinaban con su cabello)! Tal vez no era en lo que debería de haber estado pensando es esos momentos—Takao la tenía difícil en cuanto a prioridades se trataba—, pero al menos estaba vivo.

La sirena de una ambulancia se escuchó cada vez más cerca. Al llegar la ambulancia, con todo el ruido, el peatón se quejó y cerró los ojos. Takao se preguntó si el pobre sabía que lo habían atropellado.

Takao estiró su mano con cuidado, y le apartó el cabello de la frente. Éste frunció el seño, Takao no estaba seguro si seguía despierto o si estaba lejos. Al apartar su mano, vio sangre (Kise también, eso no había ayudado), se preocupó, la ansiedad comenzando a acumularse en su estómago. Se calmó a sí mismo diciéndose que no era demasiada; por otra parte, Takao no era ningún médico, ¿quién le aseguraba que no era grave? Suspiró tembloroso. En realidad no había sido culpa suya, incluso podía considerarse una víctima más, entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

— ¡Eh! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Si nosotros no hemos hecho nada! —Kise dejó de correr en círculos, Takao se puso de pie (limpió su mano ensangrentada en la chaqueta negra que llevaba). Esa había sido Momoi.

— ¡Deja de gritar! Son preguntas de rutina, mientras no lleven alcohol o cocaína pueden calmarse. —El personaje que hablaba sonaba fastidiado, como si atropellaran zanahorias todos los días—. A menos que hayan matado a alguien.

Kise, Takao y Koganei llegaron con Momoi en un instante.

— ¡Oiga, usted, eh…! —Koganei entró en acción, pero se detuvo al mismo tiempo que todos se daban cuenta que no tenían idea de quién era ese hombre.

—Oficial de policía, Aomine Daiki. —Suspiró cansado y chasqueó la lengua—. No estoy diciendo que van a ir a la cárcel, pero hay… —bostezó—,….cosas, requisitos y de eso que cumplir ¿les entra?

Takao observó como Momoi decidía que no, que no le "entraba", muchas gracias; le pidió al oficial que fuera más claro, por favor.

—Sí, es que… —chasqueó la lengua de nuevo, a Takao le daba pereza nada más de ver lo poco que el oficial Aomine deseaba estar ahí—. Voy a necesitar que me respondan unas preguntas para el reporte, por ahora. —Todo eso lo había dicho escribiendo en su libreta; ahora levantó la vista—. El resto lo arreglaremos después, cuando tenga la condición de Midorima. —¿Y ese quien era? ¿El peatón anaranjado?

El oficial caminó alrededor de la limo hasta donde estaba el tal Midorima, a quien ya llevaban en camilla, hizo una pregunta a los paramédicos para después regresar anotando algo en su hoja. Estaba sonriendo, burlón, y Takao le escuchó murmurar algo como "Pobre, imbécil".

El oficial los vio, expectante. Takao volteó a ver a sus compañeros—se vio solo.

—Bueno, a terminar pronto.

Takao les haría daño después, no importaba que Kise diera miedo o que Momoi pudiera ponerse loca.

Con mirada resignada, siguió al oficial a la acera.

**-(%)-**

Cuando Kise había aceptado la propuesta de su mejor amigo Takao para formar una banda en la preparatoria, no se imaginó su vida muy diferente de la que llevaba en esos momentos. Kise era un muchacho muy atractivo, las revistas lo sabían; desde que había obtenido el permiso de su mamá, hacía ya ocho años, Kise había modelado y actuado un poco—se convirtió a una celebridad local en Jumeria.

Cuando Kise había aceptado la propuesta de su mejor amigo Takao para formar una banda en la preparatoria, no se imaginó que algún día estaría parado a un lado de la acera de alguna ciudad extraña, declarando sus delitos y casi (completamente) llorando.

Takao estaba sentado en la acera, cerca de donde Kise estaba, el oficial ya lo había drenado de respuestas a él. Kise limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos, ignoró a la multitud alrededor—la ambulancia que se había llevado al peatón le había alterado los nervios aun más. ¿Cómo habían terminado así? ¿Arruinaría eso todo por lo que habían trabajado? ¿Se irían a la cárcel?

—Ey, te estoy hablando —el oficial de cabello azul agitó su mano frente a los ojos de Kise.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Kise reaccionó dando un respingo.

—Decía que si ya te revisaron, por lo del golpe y todo eso —"El golpe y todo eso", Kise no podía creer lo acostumbrado que ese oficial lucía ante situaciones como esa. Kise jamás había presenciado un accidente, la verdad es que tampoco tenía idea de qué había pasado exactamente, solo recordaba las piernas de Takao y su torso desaparecido en el techo de la limo, un frenazo brusco y mucho pánico—. Oye, uh, —el uniformado revisó sus notas—, Kise… ¿Ryouta? Si no te encuentras bien tienes que…

— ¿Encontrarme bien, Aomine-_san_? —Interrumpiendo a Aomine el oficial de policía, Kise se sintió morir; antes, cuando el oficial se había presentado, Kise creyó que le enviarían a la cárcel instantáneamente, el interrogatorio (como él lo denominaba, en realidad solo habían sido preguntas de rutina, no más de quince) no lo había aliviado—. ¿No ve, oficial, que acabamos de matar a un residente de la ciudad? ¡Está muerto! Y la culpa fue nuestra, si no hubiera…

—Oye, calma, Kise. —El rubio ignoró la familiaridad del oficial, estaba muy ocupado llorando— Nadie está muerto, Midorima no es ninguna nena, y si te mando a la cárcel es por llorar tanto, maldita sea —Kise abrió los ojos y se talló la cara avergonzado. Aomine chasqueó la lengua, resignado a tener que calmar a un extranjero con demasiado estrógeno—. Esto… oye, solamente son preguntas de rutina, fue un accidente, lo peor que puede pasarles a ti y a tus amiguillos es una multa de unos cuantos dólares. —Aomine sabía que eso no era completamente cierto, todo dependía de la condición de Midorima y del humor que Aomine tuviera cuando le enviaran el reporte.

Kise sorbió por la nariz y sonrió agradecido: —Ne, Aomine_cchi_, ¿estás seguro? ¿Y va a estar bien? Porque no se veía…

—Bueno, eso es si el bicho raro no pone una demanda o algo así… —Kise se quedó en blanco.

Suave, oficial, muy suave.

**-(%)-**

La ambulancia había llegado a los diez minutos, al igual que la policía. La prensa también, Momoi tomó nota de lo rápidos que habían sido: para una ciudad pequeña, sí que se interesaban por los extranjeros y los accidentes.

Momoi limpió las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, estaba asustada por el peatón, sí, pero también le preocupaba la carrera de sus chicos. Habían trabajado tan duro (ellos y ella) como para perderlo todo ¡a causa de un tubérculo que no sabía ver a ambos lados de la calle!

Suspiró molesta, solo esperaba que el chico (Midorima Shintarou, había dicho el oficial pervertido) se diera cuenta de que todo eso había sido su culpa y no los demandara.

—Es imposible saber lo que un tipo como él pueda hacer. —Había dicho el oficial Aomine cuando Momoi le preguntó si conocía al accidentado—. Es muy raro… por un lado puede admitir que fue su culpa, pero por otro no.

Eso no había ayudado en nada, en especial no a calmar los nervios de Momoi—ese oficial parecía no tener mucho trato con otros seres humanos, viendo como Kise había tenido un ataque de pánico _real_ (lo habían tenido que llevar al hospital) después de que hablara con él.

Justo en ese momento, Momoi acababa de responder a las preguntas del oficial. Hyuuga, el agradable chofer de la limo, les había llamado un taxi; el pobre no lucía nada bien. Hyuuga se había ofrecido a pagar el taxi y cualquier multa que les pudieran poner, siendo que era completamente su responsabilidad. Al principio, Momoi se había sentido a punto de contestar que obviamente él iba a pagar, ya que _todo el mundo _sabía que los peatones tenían preferencia, pero el chofer lucía absolutamente preparado para la horca, y ella era una chica con compasión.

El taxi llegó. Mientras Hyuuga hablaba con el conductor, Momoi señalaba a Koga—quien era el único que le quedaba, ya que Takao se había ido a cuidar de Kise—que subiera a la limo.

—Momo-_san_ —Koganei le llamó una vez que estuvieron en camino—, ¿qué crees que vaya a pasar? ¿Y qué haremos nosotros?

Momoi suspiró: —Por ahora nos iremos al hotel, comeremos y dormiremos hasta la mañana. Oh, pero antes… —se dirigió al chofer—, ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra el hospital a donde llevaron al chico del accidente? ¿Podría llevarnos ahí? Hay que recoger a Ki-chan y Takao-kun. —Eso último para Koga, quien pareció derretirse contra su asiento.

—Claro, nena, solamente hay un hospital en esta ciudad. —¿Nena? Oh, pero claro, aparentemente la rudeza era un rasgo universal.

—Cuidado son eso, hombre, debería tener más respeto. —Momoi sonrió a Koga, agradecida, el baterista parecía desear estar en cualquier lugar menos ese.

Momoi tampoco se sentía muy bien, seguramente estaba luciendo muy mal, la prensa podía ser muy insistente. Le ponía mal el hecho de que, esa misma tarde, lo más seguro era que lo primero que vería en la televisión serían las noticias sobre el accidente. Eso no era bueno para la banda.

Cerró los ojos, relajándose con las vibraciones del coche. Era difícil pensar que solamente dos días antes hubieran tenido un concierto. Todo encajaría en su lugar de nuevo, Momoi confiaba en eso.

* * *

¡Yosh! Tengo algo por zanahoria!Mido xD Es tan divertido...

Usé OVNI porque las gafas eran, en ese momento, un Objeto Volador No Indentificado :P

¡Gracias por leer! Reviews bienvenidos:D


	3. Capítulo2

**Disclaimer:** KnB es creación de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, mi perdición. Love Show es una canción del grupo italiano Sonohra.

**Advertencias:** AU. Los nombres de lugares o bandas son ficticios o sacados mi propio entorno físico, cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia. OOC (ahem). Eventuales cursilerías y clichés. Un algo de crack. ¿Problemas? ¡Para eso están los reviews!

**Parejas:** MidoTaka/TakaMido (¡Au!), KiseMatsu/AoKise (ahehe), KagaKuro. Establecidas: TeppeiHyuuga, MuraHimu (ahshasha).

KagaKuro :P

* * *

Kagami estaba mortificado. A pesar de ser un paramédico, él no había experimentado muchas veces la urgencia de tratar con heridos de accidentes—por lo general siempre eran asuntos que no necesitaban de ambulancias, pero que les mandaban a hacer porque los médicos _reales_ (Tatsuya, algún día lo golpearía; ¡ni siquiera era un verdadero médico todavía!) estaban muy ocupados con cosas como enfermedades y la vacuna para el SIDA. Así que, cuando recibieron la llamada de que había habido un accidente donde todos seguían vivos y de verdad necesitaban de ellos, bueno, se asustó.

Oh, bien, ¿a quién engañaba? ¡Se había vuelto loco de emoción! Sus compañeros le dijeron que no era sano sentirse tan animado por la desgracia ajena; después de un rato, le comunicaron que con que dejara de sonreír sería suficiente, si llegaba con tal mueca asustaría a mucha gente. Kagami no había tenido mucho éxito.

El lugar del accidente tenía todos los elementos para un rescate: El auto atravesado en la calle, los involucrados asustados, la gente congregada por morbo y, pues, el accidentado.

Kagami se sentía emocionado ante la expectativa de finalmente hacer _algo_, demostrándole así a Tatsuya que los paramédicos sí hacían su trabajo, y no solo recibían llamadas erróneas de gatos en los árboles (que tenían que resolver de igual manera porque incluso los bomberos tenían mejores cosas que hacer, Kagami a veces se preguntaba si había escogido el trabajo equivocado). No se trataba del morbo de ver un accidente ¡sino de _actuar_!

Aun así, los demás paramédicos no consideraban que sonreír en una emergencia fuera muy adecuado.

Kagami conocía al accidentado: Midorima Shintarou, era chef en un lugar caro de la ciudad. Kagami lo sabía porque era amigo de Kuroko… Kuroko era un interno del hospital, su meta era convertirse en médico pediatra, veinticuatro años, cumpleaños el treinta y uno de enero, acuario, color favorito…

Muy bien, _sí,_ a Kagami le gustaba Kuroko, ¿contentos? Kuroko era agradable, respetuoso y vergonzosamente honesto. Además, le hacía cumplidos a Kagami por su "honroso trabajo como paramédico", al contrario de Tatsuya.

La noche que Kagami había tomado valor para invitarlo a cenar (hamburguesas, pero ese no era el caso), Kuroko le dijo que ya había hecho planes—lo cual casi destruyó a Kagami, hasta que Kuroko dijo que Kagami-kun podía acompañarlo si quería. Y claro que había querido.

En esa cena había conocido a dos de los amigos de Kuroko. A pesar de lo mucho que Kagami quería con Kuroko, no podía dejar de notar que tenía amigos muy raros. Midorima uno de ellos—siempre estaba llamando a Kagami tonto y estúpido, Kagami no se iba a dejar—, otro era…

Hablando del rey de Roma, Aomine Daiki acababa de acercarse.

Normalmente, los paramédicos sentían un estrecho lazo de solidaridad para con los oficiales de policía, ya que ambos solían recibir llamadas para hacer cosas sin relación con su verdadero propósito. Pero hacia éste oficial en particular Kagami no sentía más que molestia e impotencia. Aomine Daiki era arrogante y fastidioso. Algo que no necesitaba en un día feliz como ese. Además, llamaba _Tetsu_ a Kuroko, y sí, Kagami se ponía celoso porque ¿cómo era posible que un orangután como Aomine se llevara tan bien con Kuroko, el que deseaba ser médico pediatra para ayudar niños?

Aomine vio al paciente (quien también era su amigo) y tomó nota. Kagami sintió los celos y el enojo acumularse en su estómago. Se dijo a sí mismo que había que crecer, que estaban haciendo su trabajo y no era profesional pelear ahí, en especial con un paciente en necesidad de tratamiento; en especial cuando ese paciente era amigo de su enamorado.

—Eh, Kagami, tu cara me da escalofríos.

Kagami apretó su agarre en la camilla y empujó, su cara roja de furia. Al menos sus compañeros no le seguirían molestando con que dejara de sonreír.

**-(%)-**

Takao cerró los ojos, recargando su cabeza contra la pared del pasillo de hospital donde estaba sentado. Kise siempre lloraba mucho, fueran lágrimas de cocodrilo o no, a las fanáticas les encantaba que un hombre fuera tan sensible; a Takao le encantaba que (o encantaría si) Kise fuera honesto y no actuara para ellas, pero también entendía que era parte de su encanto para con el público.

Esta vez, en cambio, Kise de verdad había llorado, de verdad había comenzado a temblar y de verdad había comenzado a pedir que por favor lo llevaran a su casa. Takao aun sentía el hoyo en su estómago, que cada vez se hacía más grande.

Takao sacó las gafas del bolsillo de su chaqueta negra. Estaban rotas, definitivamente inservibles, pero tenía que regresárselas a ese Midorima. Takao revivió el accidente, el golpe, la sangre… cerró los ojos intentando aguantar las lágrimas de remordimiento y apretó las gafas en su mano.

La puerta de la sala de consulta se abrió. Takao se puso de pie escandalosa y desordenadamente al ver al médico que había tratado a Kise. Sus ojos azules le reconocieron, el médico se dirigió a Takao.

—Usted es familiar de Kise-kun, ¿cierto?

—Uh, no… bueno, sí, pero solo si cuenta que, ya sabe, amigos de siempre, viajamos juntos… —Takao estaba demasiado nervioso como para detenerse, terminó contándole a ese médico desconocido casi toda su infancia. Se detuvo a sí mismo con un quejido avergonzado.

El médico asintió con expresión gentil pero seria: —Mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya, gusto en conocerlo. —Takao asintió, un gusto—. Kise-kun se encuentra en reposo, tuvo un ataque de pánico moderado, tuvimos que administrarle un calmante y se le recomienda más descanso con muchos líquidos.

Takao estaba un poco confundido, claro, a veces Kise necesitaba ayuda, como cualquier ser humano, pero no era ningún bebé y podía beber agua y reposar él solo, ¿no?

_Evidentemente no,_ se dijo cuando entró a la habitación donde estaba su amigo_, no,_ _no beber agua pero sí reposar_. ¡Kise lucía como cuando tomaba sus sueños de belleza! A Takao le temblaron los hombros mientras intentaba aguantar la risa, el médico Kuroko se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que terminara. Se dio cuenta de que perdía el tiempo.

—Pasare a retirarme, si necesitan algo más pueden pedir a una enfermera que me llame, pueden irse en el momento en que lo necesiten. Mucho gusto Takao-kun. —Y se fue, su cara inexpresiva grabándose en la mente de Takao como alguien más a quien agradecer en un futuro.

Takao intentó dejar de reír, después de calmarse un poco observó el cuerpo desparramado de Kise preguntándose cómo demonios iba a levantar él solito a semejante mastodonte.

Suspiró y se acercó hasta donde estaba Kise, puso el brazo del rubio sobre sus hombros e intentó levantarlo. Hizo un sonido desde el fondo de su garganta ante lo inesperadamente pesado que Kise estaba. Había sobreestimado su propia fuerza y ahora no podía con él.

Con el rubio colgando a un lado suyo de manera incómoda (la cabeza de Kise colgaba como candelabro sobre el hombro de Takao), Takao trató de arrastrarlo hasta la salida—en eso, sintió _algo_ resbalándose en su brazo.

—¡Oh! ¡Oh, qué asco! —Takao dejó caer a Kise al suelo repentinamente, el rubio cayó sobre su cara, gruñó inconscientemente para después murmurar algo que sonó como _…cchi…malvado… _y finalmente se acurrucó contra el suelo.

Takao profirió otra exclamación de impotente asco y se limpió el brazo contra la tela del colchón en la habitación de consultas, el Monstruo Ensalivado había atacado de nuevo.

Takao suspiró resignado, se puso en cuclillas en el suelo para levantar a Kise en la espalda.

**-(%)-**

El celular de Koganei sonó en su bolsillo con la nueva canción de su propia banda. Se sonrojó cuando vio a Momo-san reír. Koga creía firmemente que si él mismo no utilizaba las creaciones que la banda hacía, entonces nadie más lo haría. Abrió su teléfono para contestar, cuidando que Momo-san no viera su fondo de pantalla (una fotografía de la última sesión de fotos que habían tenido), era Takao.

—¡Takao! Momo-san y yo…

—¿¡Dónde están!? —Koga se encogió de aturdimiento ante el grito de Takao—. ¿Por qué tardan tanto? ¿Quieren que _muera_? Si este era su plan desde el principio para sacarme de la banda deberían de habérmelo dicho _a la cara_, no puedo aguantar esta clase de… —Koga miró su celular preocupado, se lo pasó a Momo-san.

Momoi se encogió por un segundo, luego recuperó la compostura.

—¡Takao-kun! ¡Reacciona! ¿Pasó algo malo? Deja de… ¡Que dejes de quejarte! —Koga y el conductor se enderezaron ante la orden. Momoi se relajó—. Ten paciencia, ya casi… oh, ya estamos aquí, espera un segundo. —Y colgó.

Momoi señaló a Koga que bajara del taxi con ella mientras le devolvía su teléfono. Koga se quiso morir cuando Momoi le dijo que tenía un lindo fondo de pantalla.

Después de que Momoi hablara con el conductor para pedirle que se quedara a esperarlos, comenzaron a caminar. Se habían detenido frente al hospital y ahora iban a entrar.

—Parece ser que Ki-chan fue sedado y Takao-kun no puede con él. —Momoi lucía cansada, Koga quería reír ante la idea de Takao levantando al enorme Kise.

Cuando los encontraron, Koga no solamente quería reír… simplemente se dejó llevar, olvidándose que estaba en un hospital. Con Kise encima, Takao ni siquiera se veía, era mucho más realista decir que Kise tenía un par extra de piernas.

—Cállate y ayúdame, Koga. —Takao estaba molesto… y mojado. Koga hizo un sonido de asco, ¡era el Monstruo ensalivado! Momoi también lo notó, evitó acercarse a Takao el resto de la ida al hotel.

Koga se puso a un lado de Takao, juntos, con cada brazo de Kise sobre sus respectivos hombros, lo llevaron hasta afuera, donde las personas comenzaban a reconocerlos. Mientras arrastraban las piernas del rubio, quien era mucho más alto que cualquiera de los dos (Koga se sentía cohibido a veces, ya que él era el más bajo), su canción nueva se escuchó de nuevo. Antes de que pudiera maniobrar su carga para contestar, Momoi ya había tomado su teléfono del bolsillo frontal de su pantalón.

**-(%)-**

Kasamatsu Yukio sostenía el teléfono de su casa contra su oído mientras veía las noticias en la televisión. _Headstrong_, su mejor banda, la banda que más había triunfado, los primeros que no habían cambiado de estudio al volverse famosos—los primeros que habían confiado en él y su estudio, incluso después de fallar varias veces, estaban en la televisión. Oh, pero no era por algún disco platino, o algún concierto especial, nada de eso.

Habían atropellado a alguien en ciudad Victoria, _justo al llegar._

Bueno, en realidad no habían sido ellos, aparentemente el muchacho se había atravesado y el chofer de la limo no podía haber evitado el impacto—pero no era como si la prensa se preocupara por eso, si algún famoso estaba involucrado, entonces solamente su nombre vendería.

Kasamatsu se masajeaba el puente de la nariz cuando Momoi contestó.

—Yukio-kun, ¿Por qué llamas al celular de Koga-kun? —Kasamatsu se enderezó en la silla, aliviado. En el fondo, del lado de Momoi, se escucharon sonidos de susto y preocupación.

—Te llamé a ti y no recibí línea… —se hizo silencio—. Yo, este, estaba viendo las noticias y los vi. —Kasamatsu esperó una respuesta.

No la hubo.

—Escucha, no estoy molesto… _tan _molesto. Llamaba para preguntar cómo están, no para otra cosa. —No estaba seguro de a qué se refería con "otra cosa", pero tal vez ellos sí. Escuchó la risa nerviosa, pero aliviada de Momoi y él mismo se calmó. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué clase de imagen daba a los músicos con los que trabajaba como para que reaccionaran así.

—Yukio-kun, estamos bien, gracias. —Más silencio, esta vez Kasamatsu esperó—. Mira, justo ahora vamos al hotel, prometo que llamaremos al llegar y te explico todo. —No estaba de acuerdo, según el mensaje que había recibido antes, ellos habían llegado a la ciudad hacía cinco horas. Kasamatsu no conocía los protocolos que se seguían para accidentes, pero sabía que cinco horas eran mucho.

—Bien, —se resignó, prefería escuchar la historia completa y viendo sus caras— pero justo al llegar, no se les ocurra dejarme plantado, ¿entienden? —Y colgó, no les daría tiempo para llegar a un acuerdo, estaba preocupado y necesitaba saberlo todo.

Kasamatsu apartó su desayuno olvidado, apagó el televisor tomando las llaves de su auto para ir a trabajar a su compañía.

**-(%)-**

Y por tercera vez en ese día, Midorima despertó. En realidad no estaba durmiendo, estaba como inconsciente, o deseando estarlo. Cuando lo habían subido a la camilla se había mantenido ajeno a todo, despertó ya en la ambulancia y como no podía ver nada sin gafas (por cierto, ¿las habría recuperado alguien?) prefirió cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

Antes, cuando aún estaba en la calle, alguien con manos perfecta y oportunamente refrescantes había acariciado su frente; Midorima había intentado ver quién era, pero solamente divisó una mancha negra.

Una figura entró, se puso delante de él. ¿Era una enfermera?

—Midorima-san, —era un hombre… — yo soy su médico, Nakatani Masaaki, y este es uno de nuestros internos, Himuro Tatsuya. —Eran _dos._ Midorima extrañaba sus gafas y se arrepentía en el fondo de su corazón de no haberlas tratado como merecían.

Midorima se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, deseando que los médicos no esperaran que contestara. Se escuchó movimiento y el siguiente en hablar fue el interno (o eso supuso Midorima, quien se estaba cansando de no poder ver nada).

—Midorima-san, —comenzó Himuro–sensei— sufrió un accidente que le provocó una contusión menor en el parietal izquierdo… —Prosiguió con una explicación de lo que causaba, Midorima se esforzó por entender, pero no era médico, después de todo—. También está su brazo izquierdo, donde sufrió un severo golpe que le quebró su radio en dos puntos diferentes. —El médico suspiró. Midorima no sabía por qué, se había tratado de enfocar en un punto vacío de la habitación. Hubiera preferido cerrar los ojos pero esa sería grosero.

—Tendrá que llevar el brazo enyesado por tiempo aun indefinido, y no es muy seguro, pero si la recuperación no avanza como esperamos tendrá que ser sometido a cirugía. —concluyó Nakatani-sensei.

Midorima sintió la sangre irse a sus pies, agradeció en silencio que estaba en una cama.

¿Cómo era posible que las cosas hubieran escalado hasta tal punto? ¿Cómo era que todo había cambiado de Situación 1: Llego tarde, a Situación 2: Casi me matan? Midorima trató de calmarse, habían dicho que solamente le operarían si la recuperación no iba bien, ¿cierto? Pues él se encargaría de que su preciado brazo izquierdo sanara perfectamente sin necesidad de placas o tornillos.

De nuevo asintió con la cabeza para demostrar su acuerdo, pero más que nada fue para demostrarse a sí mismo que no había perdido la compostura.

—¿En cuánto tiempo se decidirá… eso? —Al hablar se dio cuenta de lo sediento que estaba, quería estar en su casa.

—En un mes habrá revisión, y dependiendo de cómo avance se decidirá si esperar un poco más o llevar a cirugía. —El sensei Nakatani sonaba seguro.

Midorima se lo pensó un poco, pero finalmente decidió preguntar, casi conociendo la respuesta que le darían.

—¿Podré volver al trabajo pronto?

Si Midorima hubiera podido ver habría notado las expresiones de los médicos al verse entre ellos. Lucían preocupados.

—Midorima-san, es preferible que no haga nada que le pueda comprometer en la sanación de su brazo. Además del estrés que el trabajo le puede causar, no es bueno si queremos evitar llegar al quirófano. —Midorima se encogió ante la palabra, lo ponía nervioso—. Ya se ha puesto al tanto de su condición a su jefe así que…

—¿Qué? —Midorima interrumpió. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ya le habían avisado a Miyaji y Midorima _aun estaba vivo_? ¡Qué día más loco!

—Hemos avisado a su trabajo, Midorima-san, y a su familia. —Debió sentir la urgencia en su voz—. Cuando, en un mes, venga a revisión se le avisará lo que puede o no hacer para mejorar óptimamente. —Miró su reloj—. Tenemos que retirarnos, pero una enfermera vendrá a revisarlo en unos momentos. Descanse, Midorima-san. —Y Midorima se quedó solo.

Se recostó en la cama y cerró sus ojos. Midorima no quería reposar, eso era para gente cansada de su trabajo, para gente que no le gustaba lo que hacía. Midorima _amaba _su trabajo, muchas gracias, había deseado ser chef desde que estaba en la secundaria. Cocinaba ignorando a sus compañeros que le llamaban nombres ofensivos. Y había logrado avanzar con el apoyo de su madre. Midorima no quería un descanso, ¡quería cocinar! (Sabía que esa frase no era algo que un hombre pudiera decir sin que se burlaran de él, pero era el siglo XXI, no los cincuentas. Había que madurar, por favor).

Recorrió con su mano derecha el yeso que cubría la izquierda. Esperaba que ese mes se pasara pronto.

**-(%)-**

Al llegar al hotel, lo primero que Takao hizo fue correr a su habitación y llamar a recepción para pedir servicio al cuarto.

En realidad, lo primero que hizo fue dejar caer a Kise en el suelo, encargándoselo a Koga, _después_ se había ido corriendo a su habitación para darse un baño, porque estar expuesto a la saliva de Kise por mucho tiempo era dañino para la salud. Entonces fue cuando pidió servicio al cuarto.

Tocaron la puerta y Takao se sorprendió ante lo pronto que habían preparado todo en ese restaurante. Se deprimió cuando vio que solamente eran sus amigos. Hizo una cara y los dejó pasar.

—Takao-kun, ¿por qué huiste? ¡Te dije que Yukio-kun quería hablar con nosotros! —Momoi le reprendió, molesta. Takao se encogió de hombros.

—Momo-chan, lo dices así de simple porque a ti no te cayó nada radiactivo encima. —Momoi puso los ojos en blanco—. Ordené servicio al cuarto, por cierto. Si voy a morir hoy, prefiero morir con el estómago lleno.

—¡Ah! ¡Yo también quiero servicio al cuarto! —Koga se apresuró a tomar el teléfono y comenzó a ordenar toda clase de comida. Momoi se veía a punto de protestar, pero se rindió y pidió a Koga que le ordenara una ensalada.

Momoi encendió la computadora portátil que llevaba con ella. Comenzó a presionar botones. Kise, soñoliento por el calmante, estaba recostado en la cama de Takao.

Finalmente, la computadora entabló línea con su hermana al otro lado del país, y Kasamatsu apareció en la pantalla.

—Muy bien, explíquenme, la televisión no está ayudando en _nada._ —Surgió instantáneamente la voz malhumorada de Kasamatsu.

Momoi comenzó a explicar todo desde que se bajaron del avión. Le contó que Koga-kun y Takao-kun habían molestado a Ki-chan de nuevo. Que Koga-kun iba charlando con Hyuuga-san, el chofer la limo…

—Ah, el que los metió en este embrollo.

—¡Yukio-kun! No digas eso, Hyuuga-san no lo hizo a propósito y fue muy amable con nosotros. —Momoi le miró molesta.

—Vale, lo siento, continúa.

Momoi le dijo que todos iban muy callados en el viaje al hotel, y que Takao iba parado en el auto, asomado por el quemacocos…

—Ya sé lo que vas a decir, y no, no es ilegal. Lo busqué en internet. —Takao rió nervioso— Solamente es ilegal si estoy intoxicado…

—Y no queremos que eso pase _nunca._ Créanme. —Informó Kise con voz pastosa de dormir. Takao lo miró feo.

Momoi suspiró y negó con la cabeza ante la mirada interrogatoria de Kasamatsu. Continuó contándole que ella vio al muchacho (_Su nombre es Midorima Shintarou, Yukio-kun, es necesario recordarlo_) correr, que evidentemente él no había revisado a ver si venía algún auto. Que había sido culpa suya.

—¡Y ahora tenemos amenaza de demanda! ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Pues, también está lo de Takao golpeándolo con la puerta de la limo… —Koga calló cuando Takao le vio con ojos muy abiertos. Kasamatsu no tenía por qué saber eso.

—¡¿Qué hizo qué?! —Kasamatsu respiró hondo masajeándose el puente de la nariz. Levantó la mano para callar la protesta del bajista Takao e intentó calmarse. Se había prometido ser comprensivo; gritarles y tener tantas ganas de patear a Kise (aunque no estaba haciendo _nada_) no era prueba de éxito.

—Miren, van a hacer esto. —Les comunicó después de unos agonizantes treinta segundos—. Ustedes irán a visitar a ese tal Marimo (_Mi-do-ri-ma, Yukio-kun_), se van a disculpar, le enviaremos chocolates o regalos por parte de la compañía y se acabó. No quiero que busquen a la prensa, —se dirigió a Momoi— o que lloren —Kise se removió debajo de las colchas—, o lo _maten. _—Takao rió nervioso y Koga pasó una mano por su nuca—. Van a demostrarle a ese tipo que lo sienten, ustedes como personas, que no es por publicidad y que se lo compensaran como puedan dentro de sus límites humanos, ¿claro? —Todos asintieron mansamente—. Tal vez así evitemos la demanda.

—¿Y si no? —Kasamatsu nunca había tenido tantas ganas de golpear a un músico rubio antes.

—Momoi tiene contactos. —Nadie contestó, la aludida sonrió inocente—. Ahora, vamos a…

Alguien tocó a la puerta: —¡Servicio al cuarto!

Takao y Koga pelearon por abrir la puerta, Momoi los miró preocupada, después miró a Kasamatsu. Su cara estaba calmada, pero sus ojos…

Un mesero alto con cabello castaño entró sosteniendo una bandeja, saludó con una sonrisa boba y complaciente a Momoi; Kise había huido al baño porque no estaba en su mejor forma. El mesero dejó la comida sobre la mesa y salió. Kasamatsu abrió la boca para hablar, pero el mesero entró con otras dos bandejas… salió y volvió con dos más.

—Eso sería todo, disfruten su… —el castaño estaba a punto de salir cuando Takao lo detuvo.

—Oye, trabajas aquí, ¿no? —Momoi se rindió y Kasamatsu pasó una mano por su cabello. El mesero asintió, expectante—. Entonces, Teppei, ¿te puedo llamar así? Bueno, ¿conoces a Midorima Shintarou? ¿Trabaja aquí?

Teppei volteó a ver a los otros, confundido, inseguro de si contestar o no.

—Oh, bueno, sí… Midorima-kun es el chef asistente de la cocina, pero hoy no llegó a trabajar. Miyaji-san, el jefe, estaba muy molesto.

Takao se vio pensativo.

—Y, dime, Teppei, ¿por qué piensas que pasó todo esto? ¿Te has enterado de algo? —Teppei se sintió confundido, ¿por qué sabía una estrella de rock su nombre? ¿Por qué le preguntaba sobre Midorima-kun?

—Eh, no, yo no he escuchado nada en especial. Este… no es ético hablar durante horas de trabajo. —Sonrió bondadoso. A Momoi le cayó bien—. Así que no sé nada, perdón.

Takao asintió comprensivamente: —Muy bien, Teppei, gracias por todo. —Koga rodó los ojos.

—Disculpa… —Teppei no aguantó más, tenía que saber por qué conocía su nombre. Preguntó.

—Bueno, —contestó Takao con todo profesionalismo— lo tienes en esta placa de aquí. —Y señaló el lado izquierdo del chaleco del uniforme de Teppei.

Kise, quien ya estaba presentable, miró la escena aguantando la risa. Teppei miró a Takao con toda seriedad de quien acaba de descubrir una verdad universal: —Es cierto.

Takao sonrió y le agradeció de nuevo, Momoi se despidió con la mano y le gritó _¡Hasta luego, Teppei-kun!_ Había resultado un muchacho adorable. Kasamatsu tenía la cara entre las manos en desesperación mientras Koga y Kise intentaban respirar. Teppei se despidió con un _Con permiso, disfruten su estadía,_ y desapareció.

Momoi miró en la pantalla de su computadora a Kasamatsu. Intentó hablarle pero él le hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

—Avísenme si pasa cualquier cosa. Adiós. —Se desconectó. Momoi volteó a ver a los chicos, quienes se veían alegres pasando la comida entre ellos. Momoi aceptó su ensalada agradecida y comenzó a comer.

Mientras tomaban la comida, Kise le preguntó a Takao por el incidente con el agradable mesero.

—El asunto es, Kise, querido —comenzó Takao de manera dramática con una papa frita entre los labios—, que noté que el uniforme del susodicho era de chef. Y bueno, sentí curiosidad.

Kise lo miró confundido y Takao se encogió de hombros. Kise rió, dándole un codazo a Takao le dijo: —Takaocchi, no te vayas a enamorar.

Takao rió y le hizo un guiño, recordándole a Kise que si alguien iba resultar embarazado sería él. Koga se echó a reír, y lo hizo de nuevo cuando Kise dejó caer su espagueti por accidente. Kise lo levantó y se lo comió de igual manera, ignorando los quejidos de asco de todos los demás.

Momoi estaba feliz. Sonreía porque los chicos sonreían, sonreía porque Yukio-kun no los había despedido, sonreía porque la ensalada estaba deliciosa, sonreía porque estaba segura que ese Midorima-san no les perjudicaría. Cuando terminaran de cenar, llamaría al hospital para conocer los horarios de visita y todo se arreglaría.

Sabía que todo estaría bien, en el fondo, lo sabía.

**-(%)-**

Al día siguiente, Midorima estaba cansado de pasársela recostado en la cama. Le dolía la espalda, el cuello, la cabeza, el brazo, la cadera y, más que nada, el orgullo. Había dormido mal durante la noche gracias a más dolores de estómago (sin, este, _residuos_ esta vez, gracias por preguntar) y porque no podía volverse sobre su lado preferido.

Su habitación olía a rosas y chocolate amargo. Supuso que su madre había encontrado manera de enterarse y le había visitado. La imaginó gritándole a algún médico para que curara a su bebé _pero ya_—veinticuatro años de tenerla como madre no eran nada de que sentirse muy orgulloso cuando se ponía así.

Talló sus ojos y los abrió. No vio nada, como era de esperarse… aunque sí notó las siluetas difuminadas de algunas personas alrededor. ¿Eran las personas que limpiaban tras los destrozos del jefe Miyaji? Oh, por favor, ¡Midorima aún no quería morir!

Abrió su boca para comenzar a hablar pero fue interrumpido por una suave voz femenina.

—Buenos días, Midorima-san. —Una suave voz femenina de alguien muy molesto—. Mi nombre es Satsuki Momoi, soy la representante del grupo musical _Headstrong_. Estoy segura que ha escuchado de ellos. —Mil disculpas, Midorima _jamás_ había escuchado tal grupo… la mujer sonaba profesional, pero había tono de infantil reproche en su voz.

Momoi continuó hablando sin esperar respuesta por parte de Midorima. Le habló de lo mucho que sus chicos habían trabajado para llegar hasta donde estaban: que un Koga-kun se había lastimado las muñecas pero que lo había superado a base de esfuerzo; un Ki-chan (Midorima creyó que se refería a una mujer) había tenido dificultades con su primer solo de guitarra, pero que algún Yukio-kun le había ayudado a mejorar; finalmente mencionó a Takao-kun, que, pues, no había tenido ninguna dificultad, pero que siempre había sido una gran apoyo para todos.

—Momo-chan, me alagas. —Comentó alguien en la habitación. Midorima se preguntó si sería Takao-kun, el apoyo, o Koga-kun, el de las muñecas débiles.

—Y ¿sabes, Midorima-kun? —Continuó Momoi—. No puedo aceptar que todo ese trabajo y esfuerzo se vayan a la basura por culpa de una persona irresponsable ¡que ni siquiera se ha dignado a vernos a la cara!

Ah, eso. Midorima volteó su cabeza instantáneamente, trató de enfocar las caras presentes pero falló. Quería decirle a esa tal Momoi y a su "grupo musical del que seguramente ha escuchado" que no era necesario que le gritara, que tendría suficiente de eso cuando su madre llegara, y después su jefe. Que le dolía el estómago, que los olores de rosas le estaban mareando y tenía ganas de devolver toda esa comida _que no le habían dado desde el día anterior._ También quería decirle que si la vida de alguien se iba a venir abajo sería la suya propia, porque su trabajo era su vida y no lo haría por todo un mes mínimo. Además, estaba ciego.

En vez de eso, se masajeó el puente de la nariz y los ojos, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. Abrió al boca, aun sin saber que saldría de ella, pero alguien (a quien secretamente denominaría su ángel guardián… pero solo muy en secreto) habló en su lugar.

—¡Ey! —Midorima sintió una punzada de dolor en la sien izquierda—. ¡Tengo algo! No están en su mejor momento pero seguro ayudan, ¿no? —Un lado de la cama se hundió al recibir el peso del desconocido. Midorima cerró los ojos instintivamente, esperando a saber qué pasaba y resistiendo el impulso de apartar al desconocido de una buena vez, porque invadir el espacio personal de alguien más era acoso, por si no lo sabían. También aprovecharse de un discapacitado (título que Midorima estaba más que dispuesto a tomar temporalmente si lo sacaba del embrollo en el que se había metido), señorita Momoi.

Midorima sintió el toque (perfecta y oportunamente) fresco de unas manos, más el frío plástico del armazón de sus gafas. Abrió los ojos.

Oh, gracias, _muchas gracias._

El mundo había vuelto a su perfección anterior, las personas ya no eran bultos borrosos y los detalles y colores eran impresionantes, otra vez. Sí, la mica derecha estaba quebrada, pero era mejor que nada.

Volteó a ver al maravilloso (en secreto, solo en secreto) ser que le había devuelto la vista. Midorima podía ser raro, excéntrico, poco social y hasta retraído, pero reconocía cuando alguien le había salvado la maldita vida—incluso si después le iba a ser arrebatada por el mejor chef repostero de la ciudad.

Al concentrarse en la persona que aun tenía muy de cerca, se encontró con un par de ojos grises mirándole atentamente. Ya no hubo vuelta atrás para Midorima.

Midorima sintió un poco de bochorno, y ¿es que le estaba dando fiebre? Apartó la vista avergonzado, murmurando un _hmph, gracias._ El desconocido rió y se acomodó en la cama de manera que su peso estuviera sobre una de sus manos, sus ojos jamás desviando su atención de Midorima.

Wow. Midorima no era esa clase de persona. Pero… a veces, el destino… wow.

Simplemente wow.

* * *

Ñam, Mido ha caído. Momoi no pudo resistir y desobedeció a Kasamastu :/ En lugar de disculparse con Mido, le reclamó. Y Takao y su exceso de confianza... Teppei fue víctima de eso. Koga no fue ensalivado, por cierto, él tomó precauciones xD

Gracias por leer, dejar review, followear y de más. Me motiva. Siéntanse absolutamente libres de decirme qué les gusta y qué no, lo tomaré todo en cuenta:)

Hasta luego.


	4. Capítulo3

**Disclaimer:** KnB es creación de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, mi actual razón de ser. Love Show es una canción del grupo italiano Sonohra.

**Advertencias:** AU. Los nombres de lugares o bandas son ficticios o sacados mi propio entorno físico, cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia. OOC (jiji). Eventuales cursilerías y clichés. Malas palabras. Un algo de crack. ¿Algo más? ¡Reviews!

**Parejas:** MidoTaka/TakaMido (no me importa quién vaya encima), KiseMatsu/AoKise (muajajá), KagaKuro. Establecidas: TeppeiHyuuga, MuraHimu (porque sus historias serian demasiado absorbentes y ya no serían MidoyTaka... tal vez luego haya otro lado a esta historia:P).

Esas son las parejas... hasta ahora 8D ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Kise no era tonto.

_Tan_ tonto.

Gracias a los estereotipos y a su propia actitud relajada, las personas asumían que un chico así de guapo, así de talentoso, tenía que tener un defecto.

El defecto que le encontraban era que la cabeza de Kise era densa, o pero tan densa, que si dos más dos igual a cuatro fuera más sencillo, no lo habría entendido. Pero Kise sabía que eso no era cierto; no le importaba mucho lo que le juzgaran, Kise sí podía _ver_ cosas, notarlas.

Kise fue el primero en ver la chispa.

No había sido difícil, conocía a Takaocchi de toda su vida, más de veinte años con él no eran nada que negar; Kise había visto como varias agradables señoritas que conocían de su ciudad natal actuaban tímidas, dulces, juguetonas, interesantes y de más, frente a Takaocchi (y frente al mismo Kise, por supuesto). Tal vez Midorima Shintarou no había comenzado a agitar su cabello coquetamente o a parpadear más veces seguidas de las necesarias, pero sí se le notaba abochornado. Kise sospechó que, si no alejaba a Takaocchi del espacio personal de Midorima, el pobre comenzaría a hiperventilar o algo peor.

Así que Kise acudió al rescate.

—¡Takaocchi, lo estás asustando! —Takao rió, pícaro; se orilló un poco más hacia los pies de la cama, pero no se levantó. Sus ojos centelleaban.

Midorima ajustó sus gafas, parecía ser un hábito suyo, se enderezó en la cama, finalmente dirigiendo su vista a Momoi (no sin mirar de reojo a Takao, algo que Kise no pasó de largo).

—Esta situación no me es muy… agradable y, referente a su comentario anterior sobre mi acción perjudicándoles, preferiría evitar hablar por ahora, no estoy muy seguro de cómo pasó todo pero no puedo permitir que aprovechen para acusarme de tantos problemas cuando no conozco las circunstancias completamente. —Oh, qué maduro. Pero estaba mal, se había puesto a la defensiva; Momocchi no había podido contenerse y comenzó a atacarlo. Kise torció la boca, estaban ahí para disculparse pero en lugar de eso solamente lo habían empujado a ponerse hostil. Kogacchi parecía sentirse igual de desafortunado, mirando a Momoicchi con aire preocupado y arrepentido.

Una vez más, Kise intervino para salvar el día.

Kise miró su reloj (oh, no llevaba ninguno) de manera exagerada e hizo un ruido desde su garganta.

—¡Momocchi! ¡Mira la hora! —Se adelantó hasta la chica, que se veía molesta y confundida, lista para atacar a Midorima una vez más—. ¿Olvidaste que Senpai quería hablar con nosotros? Era sobre _aquella cosa._ —Kise movió su cabeza señalando hacia la dirección general de Midorima, Momoi solamente lo miró con el ceño fruncido ¿cómo se atrevía Kise a interferir de esa manera? ¡Estaba a punto de arreglarlo!

Momoi abrió su boca para expresar que no, Yukio-kun no les iba hablar sobre ninguna "cosa", ya lo había hecho y se disponía a cumplir sus órdenes. Koga captó las intenciones de Kise, se acercó apresurado.

—Momo-san, ¿cómo que lo olvidaste? Kasamatsu-sama no estará feliz, nos disculpó antes pero no creo que se vaya a sentir muy benevolente si lo hacemos enojar de nuevo. —Kise tomó de las muñecas a Momoi y comenzó a jalarla hacia afuera de la habitación mientras Koga la empujaba por la espalda. Momoi trataba de zafarse, informándoles un tanto agitada que dejaran de decir tonterías, que ¡Yukio-kun no les dijo nada de eso! _¡Chicos, déjenme terminar con esto!_

La puerta se cerró y se hizo silencio en la habitación.

**-(%)-**

Momoi no solamente estaba molesta, estaba furiosa, enojada, llena de ira. No solamente por el… el… _patán_, sí, patán de cabello verde que acababa de… maldita sea ¡había osado contestarle de esa manera! Ella había creído que sería mucho más respetuoso, que les daría la razón en todo porque él se había atravesado en la calle, no ellos. Además, los chicos acababan de sacarla de esa habitación justo cuando lo iba a callar de una vez por todas.

—¡Ki-chan! ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Estaba a punto de arreglar esto!

—¡Momocchi! ¿Olvidaste a lo que vinimos? —La miró con el ceño fruncido, haciendo un mohín. Momoi puso los ojos en blanco. Después comenzaron una guerra de miradas.

Algunas enfermeras pasaron, Koga se removió nervioso—las personas del hospital comenzaban a reconocerlos, no tardarían mucho en que la voz se corriera y todo el plan de Kasamatsu estaría arruinado.

Kise y Momoi aun estaban luchando. ¡Era una guerra sin cuartel! No utilizaban armaduras, sin cascos la muerte era más rápida, pero también deshonrosa para ambos… Koga no quería tomar lados, pero la espada de Kise lucía mucho más afilada y contaba con el peso de tener la razón.

Las mismas enfermeras recorrieron el pasillo, ahora en sentido contrario. Koga tomó la iniciativa de detenerlos.

—Momo-san, Kise, las personas nos están notando…

Por supuesto que fue ignorado, ¡había cosas más importantes que hacer! Como vencer a Momoicchi para que…

Momoi profirió un quejido indignado al apartar la vista, admitiendo su derrota. Kise gritó (_¡Ha, Momocchi!_) e hizo una pose triunfal dándole la espalda a la perdedora. Koga pasó una mano por su cara en exasperación.

Koga les rogó que por favor llegaran a un arreglo pronto; se dispusieron a hablar mientras Kise despedía destellos de oro y un aura negra de pesadumbre rodeaba a Momoi.

—Como te decía, Momocchi, ¡no vinimos a echarle en cara sus problemas! ¿Cómo esperas que no demande cuando prácticamente le acabas de decir que el dinero no es problema ¡y puede exprimir todo lo que quiera!? —Koga gruñó una vez más ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto él el único sensato?

—Kise, Momo-san no dijo eso. —Finalmente interfirió. Momoi asintió con la cabeza entusiasmadamente demostrando su acuerdo con Koga—. Ella solamente le hizo saber a Midorima-san que somos artistas famosos, algo que no parecía conocer, que estamos básicamente a sus órdenes porque en sus manos yace la posibilidad de terrible publicidad o de salvación… —Koga comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos, la cabeza de Momoi dejo de agitarse arriba abajo gradualmente mientras más cosas enumeraba Koga y su cara fue haciéndose un gesto de mortificación—. Oh, y le dijo que tenemos mucho dinero, el cual puede exprimir… cada… vez que quiera… —El reconocimiento se abrió paso en las pupilas de Koga—. Kise tiene razón Momo-san, esa fue una gran metida de pata.

Momoi miró a sus músicos sin saber qué decir, abriendo y cerrando su boca como un pez.

—Pero… pero, chicos, ¡él fue muy grosero! ¿O no notaron su tono de "soy demasiado inteligente como para darme el tiempo de responder sus patrañas"? —Imitó Momoi con su propia versión de la voz profunda de Midorima.

Hubo silencio. Kise soltó una risita.

—¿"Patrañas", Momocchi?

—Bueno, se ve como la clase de persona que diría eso ¿no creen? —Koga se tomó un momento para contemplar esa posibilidad… sí, definitivamente parecía la clase de persona que diría cosas como "tocador" o "¡Cáspita!". Koga rió un poco, ¿cómo era que no recordaba un tipo así de su vida en esa ciudad?

—Saliendo del paréntesis, Momocchi. —Kise prosiguió—. No entiendo qué pretendías hacer acusándolo de esa manera, veníamos a disculparnos. —Momoi se sonrojó por la llamada de atención de Kise, desvió su mirada con las mejillas infladas.

—Momo-san, ¿qué tal si volvemos luego? Mañana, para calmarnos todos un poco. —Koga sugirió cauteloso, tampoco mencionó que las mismas enfermeras habían paseado por ahí de nuevo, esta vez con amigas.

Momoi suspiró rendida.

—Muy bien.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos blancos del hospital. Momoi iba aún molesta, irritada por no haber tenido la última palabra… en ninguna de las dos situaciones.

Algunas enfermeras sonreían a los miembros de la banda al pasar, coquetas y adorables, todas las chicas luciendo igual que siempre mientras meneaban sus caderas para llamar su atención, Kise les sonreía de vuelta (hizo un gesto cuando Koga le codeó las costillas. Le dijo a Kise que se volviera invisible por un momento, por favor, aunque solamente fuera por esa vez, pero le fue imposible hacerlo).

Kogacchi había tenido razón, ya era demasiado tarde, si se quedaban allí unos minutos más la prensa no tardaría en llegar.

Caminaron a paso rápido, la puerta de entrada estaba cada vez más cerca.

—¿Disculpen? —Una mujer de cabello oscuro los detuvo a veinte pasos de la puerta de salida—. ¿Ustedes son…? —Demasiado tarde, Kise presionó el botón de encendido en su interior y su luz auto generada emanó. Momoi se apartó un poco, no querían verla a ella, querían a los chicos; además, odiaba quedar atrapada en la multitud, algo que pasaba muy seguido.

Después de atender a la mujer con a su adorable y agripada hija, vieron a más personas que esperaban; Koga les llevó a afuera, porque el guardia les estaba lanzando miradas desagradables.

Las personas comenzaron a pasearse frente a ellos, dándoles objetos, mantas y papeles que firmaran; miles de flashes salieron de la nada y los celulares flotaban sobre sus cabezas. La primera vez que eso había pasado, Kise, Takao y Koga habían terminado confundidos y mareados, además de los dolores de cabeza por el ruido. Kasamatsu les había mencionado entonces una como técnica para evitar eso: _Ignoren las preguntas,_ les había dicho, _no respondan, ya harán eso en entrevistas, eviten escuchar, no dejen de sonreír y todos creerán que ponen atención. Tampoco olviden dar las gracias y promocionar el álbum._

_Pero, senpai, _se había quejado Kise, _eso es grosero y…_

_No importa, hazlo si quieres evitar las molestias._ Senpai lo había pateado al decir eso, por ser un tonto.

Siguieron el consejo desde entonces (Takao le comentó a Kise que solo lo hacía porque no necesitaba marcas de pies en su espalda, que para eso simplemente necesitaba compartir cama con Koga en el autobús de tour, Kise rió porque lo entendía perfectamente). Por eso nadie escuchó a las fanáticas preguntar por _Taka-chan_.

Huyeron corriendo como en los videos musicales cuando la nueva limo llegó—la cual era un llamativo color hueso, la otra había sido negra—Momoi ya estaba arriba.

Momoi gritó al conductor que arrancara provocando que Koga resbalara de su asiento hasta aplastar a Kise contra la ventana. Kise se quejó exageradamente, Koga le respondía a gritos aumentando el caos dentro, sumándolo al de afuera. Las personas aun les seguían, no iban tan rápido como para haberlas perdido.

—¿Huh? ¿Dónde está Takao-kun?

Kise se quitó a Koga de encima abriendo mucho sus ojos claros. Momoi tenía razón… oh, no, ¿habían olvidado a Takaocchi afuera? ¿De verdad lo habían dejado a merced de todas esas personas? ¡¿Qué clase de banda musical hacía eso?!

Koga se asomó por la ventana, casi esperando ver a su compañero corriendo detrás. No estaba allí.

—Oh, no…

—Koga-kun, cálmate, seguramente…

—¿Por qué pasó esto?

—Ki-chan, solamente tenemos que llamarle para…

—¡Momocchi! ¡Tenemos que volver porque…!

—Ya, suficiente, ya estoy marcando, solo necesito… —Koga, quien había marcado ya el número, cerró su celular luciendo culpable—. No tengo crédito, me lo quitó Kasamatsu-sama después de que llamara mucho a casa, ¿recuerdan?

Momoi sacó el suyo… alto, un celular aún funcionaba si la pantalla estaba quebrada… ¿cierto? Intentó encenderlo pero su batería había muerto también… ¿qué clase de suerte era esa? ¿Desde cuándo su vida se había convertido en la clase de entretenimiento que un adolescente aburrido escribiría?

Kise se quejó manoseando sus bolsillos ¡su teléfono no estaba! Volteó a ver a Momoi, pero ella ya estaba inclinada hacia el nuevo conductor. Lo limo giró bruscamente una vez más, esta vez Kise fue a dar contra Koga, quien se lo sacó de encima rápidamente.

Kise se sintió muy cansado de pronto… ahora que lo pensaba, Takaocchi no había salido de la habitación con ellos, así que probablemente seguía dentro del hospital, sano y salvo.

Aunque se había quedado con Midorima. Kise comenzó a sentir algo parecido a alarma en su pecho—no temía por Takao si no por el discapacitado de cabello verde—a Kise solamente le quedaba la esperanza. No era exageración, había que conocer a Takao para comprender cómo se sentía en esos momentos.

**-(%)-**

Takao se removió incómodo sobre la cama… ¿qué demonios acababa de pasar? Ladeando la cabeza, se puso a pensar en qué hacer: podía salir con sus compañeros para averiguar la naturaleza de tan repentina e inesperada situación (habían dicho que Kasamatsu les había pedido contactarlo ese día también, ¿se había perdido de algo Takao?); pero por otro lado…

Takao dirigió su vista hacia el irritado Midorima, quien tenía la cabeza volteada a la ventana en la pared de la habitación, viendo afuera. Más bien _pretendiendo_ que veía afuera, la ventana estaba a al menos dos o tres metros de la cama, no había manera en que pudiera ver algo.

Se sonrió. Midorima Shintarou, ¿eh?

—Midorima. —El nombre resbaló de sus labios suave, ligero. El aludido se tensó, pero no prestó atención; Takao no se rendiría fácilmente—. Midorima. —Una vez más, una vez más—. Shin-chan…

Midorima abrió mucho sus ojos, el color rojo intenso del auto deportivo de los sueños de Takao reproduciéndose fielmente en su cara. Éxito. Takao cruzó sus piernas para sentarse más cómodo y ver al recién bautizado Shin-chan mejor. Lucía cansado, de alguna manera, su brazo izquierdo enyesado parecía nunca encontrar una posición adecuada.

—¿Por qu…?

—Me ignorabas, _Shin-chan_. —Las palabras de Midorima se atoraron en su garganta cuando Takao le lanzó su mejor sonrisa. Si su cara se hubiera puesto más roja habría inventado un nuevo tono por completo. Takao sentía su estómago suelto, como cuando estaban a punto de salir a un concierto.

Takao se movió de lugar en la cama, pasando de estar sentado por el borde a estar más o menos por las rodillas de Midorima.

—Entonces, Shin-chan, cuéntame sobre ti. —Takao apoyó la barbilla en el talón de su mano sin dejar de sonreír.

Por supuesto que Midorima no dijo nada. Aun así, sus ojos verdes detrás de las gafas maltratadas no se desviaron de nuevo. Buen Shin-chan, buen y _valiente_ Shin-chan. Takao no había conocido a alguien así en mucho tiempo: alguien que se defendiera de Momoi, alguien que le plantara cara a las situaciones de esa manera.

Takao no había estado así de interesado en nadie en mucho tiempo. Era raro porque las personas regularmente no sienten sensaciones tan intensas por alguien a quien no conocen de nada.

Pensándolo bien, Takao no era una persona _regular_… nunca lo había sido.

—Bien, Shin-chan, ya que tú no quieres hablar de ti, ¡_yo_ hablaré de ti! ¿Qué te parece? —Midorima decidió que era momento de interferir, ¿qué importaba si (¿Takao-kun? ¿Takaocchi? Oh, pero qué pasó con todas esas personas que simplemente te llamaban por tu nombre de manera normal, sin sufijos) como se llamara le acababa de devolver sus gafas? ¿Qué tenía de valor el hecho de que su sonrisa fuera tan _perfecta_? ¿Por qué iba Midorima a dejarlo hacer todo eso simplemente porque le hacía sentir _cosas_ en su estómago? (Admitido todo eso, Midorima se reprendió, prometiéndose a sí mismo que más tarde se aseguraría de que un auto lo atropellara de nuevo, esta vez provocándole amnesia,_ o la muerte_).

Pero Takao no iba a dejar que algo tan bobo como el espacio personal ajeno o los derechos del prójimo interfirieran; atención: cuando Takao Kazunari quería algo, lo conseguía de una u otra manera, ¿claro? Claro.

—Bien, pues, nos acabamos de conocer. —Takao comenzó sin darle oportunidad a Midorima de hacer nada—. ¿Sabes? Ayer me diste un gran susto, cuando ibas haciendo carreritas contigo mismo, Shin-chan, te veías tan entrado, tan seguro de conseguirlo que ¡hasta yo creí que vencerías a la luz de tráfico! —Torció la boca demostrando su decepción, Midorima casi se sintió mal por haber perdido contra… oh, qué rayos, Midorima tampoco podía ser sometido a la voluntad ajena tan sencillamente, que quede claro.

Midorima Shintarou _también_ conseguía lo que quería. _En cualquier momento que se le antojara,_ maldita sea. Era solo que… pues en ese preciso momento no se le antojaba mucho, ¿bien?

—Entonces, Momoi-san gritó muy fuerte y, Shin-chan, _te vi_ cuando te golpeó la limo ¿tienes idea del trauma que eso me dejará? —Expresó con dramatismo Takao, poniendo una mano sobre su propio pecho—. Entonces todos bajamos, muy rápido, Shin-chan, pero Hyuuga-san ya estaba ahí… —Takao continuó, saltándose la parte donde le licuaba a Midorima el cerebro con la puerta del transporte, tratando de pronunciar el nuevo apodo del chef tantas veces en una sola oración como fuera posible.

Midorima veía a sus manos todo el tiempo que Takao estuvo hablando, sin saber muy bien qué acciones tomaban las personas normalmente cuando una supuesta estrella musical te llamaba nombres poco apropiados y se sentaba tan cerca…

Eh, ¿cuándo había terminado el tal Takaocchi (¿?) a treinta centímetros de su cara?

—Entonces, Shin-chan, me enteré que eres chef… —Takao rió un poco porque la expresión de Oh-demonios-a-dónde-vine-a-parar-qué-hago-qué-está-pasando-tengo-miedo de Midorima había sido absolutamente divertida, adorable incluso, para un tipo tan grande—. ¿Te sorprende que lo sepa, Shin-chan? Porque sé otras cosas también. —Takao se fue levantando lentamente sobre la cama, hasta ponerse de rodillas.

—No, ah… —Midorima carraspeó y dirigió su mirada a sus manos una vez más, tratando de hacer que el confianzudo músico captara la señal universal de Aléjate de mí—. ¿Cómo…?

—¿Que cómo lo sé, Shin-chan? —Midorima se tensó aún más, eso no podía ser bueno para la recuperación—. Bueno, cuando uno está interesado en una persona, —Takao se inclinó hasta que su mirada alcanzara el mismo nivel que la de Midorima, quedando apoyado en cuatro puntos— tiene intención de conocerlo _todo_ de ella, ¿no crees? —Y guiñó un ojo para rematar.

Takao estaba tan cerca de su cara, y estaba haciendo tanto calor. Midorima intentó pegarse más contra la pared, pero un poco más y se habría fundido con ella. Takao levantó una de sus manos; esta vez Midorima no cerró sus ojos, se enfocó en los de Takao.

El músico no estaba muy seguro de lo que planeaba hacer. Midorima estaba reaccionando como cualquier otra persona lo haría en esas situaciones (aunque lo duden, Takao sí conocía el límite entre lo apropiado e inapropiado, era solo que escogía ignorarlo), pero había algo más en él. Algo especial, una fuerza que simplemente llamaba a Takao a hacer _algo. _

En el momento en que su mano alcanzó la cara de Midorima, Takao ya había tomado una decisión.

Midorima era un hombre que no se rendía, esa palabra no formaba parte de su vocabulario, para él no existía lo contrario de esfuerzo. Pero sí era realista, además de razonable, y llegó a la conclusión de que, cuando un desconocido te tiene a su merced en un cama, sin opción de escape (u opción alguna en general más que someterse), esa resignación que se siente es lo más cercano a "rendirse" que Midorima jamás experimentaría (muy a pesar de lo distorsionada que la descripción anterior podría dejar a la realidad).

La mano de Takao se posó en un lado de su cara (tan oportuna, tan perfecta), sus ojos le escrutaban con tanta atención; Takao abrió la boca, estando cerca, más cerca. En esos momentos, ambos se dieron cuenta de que no importaba si ocurría aluna catástrofe mundial que mandara al demonio todos los valores humanos existentes, _ese_ momento jamás termina…

—¡Takaocchi!

Como un gatillo, la mano de Midorima salió volando de su posición en su regazo, empujando con fuerza a Takao de encima de sí mismo. Takao se vio sin soporte, vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos en una rápida sucesión. Decidió que no quería morir aún, que aún tenía planes en su vida, ¡solamente tenía veintitrés años!, y cerró su puño derecho tratando de sostenerse de algo, ¡lo que fuera!

Cerró el puño, arañando por accidente la mejilla del chef al tomar una de las patas de sus gafas, las arrancó con fuerza de la cara del otro y se las llevó al piso con él. Takao cayó como costal de papas con un _¡uff!_ al sentir el aire salir de sus pulmones.

La puerta se abrió un segundo después de que los pies de Takao desaparecieran por el lado de la cama donde no estaba la puerta. _Eso_ era tener suerte.

**-(%)-**

Aomine caminaba lo más lento posible. Tetsu le había mandado un mensaje pidiéndole que se encontraran en la nevería a dos cuadras del parque principal de la ciudad. Le había pedido a Aomine-kun que por favor no tardara demasiado, porque su hora de comer solamente duraba quince minutos.

Bostezó, Tetsu estaba loco si creía que Aomine tomaría un bobo autobús llenó de boba gente como sardinas enlatadas para llegar a comer helado. Su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo trasero.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Aomine-kun, ¿podrías por favor no tardar tanto? Esto es importante. —La voz de Kuroko sonaba calmada, pero Aomine podía ver más allá.

—Tetsu, ya casi llego. —Claro que no, Aomine acababa de salir de su apartamento, a diez cuadras de ahí.

—Aomine-kun, sé dónde está tu colección de revistas. También sé dónde conseguir fuego. —Aomine captó la indirecta directa y apuró el paso inconscientemente—. Aún tengo quince minutos, si no llegas….

—Entiendo, ya basta. —Aomine había comenzado a correr para ese punto, no por las revistas solamente, eso sería solo el acto de apertura—. Llego en quince minutos, Tetsu, cálmate.

El otro lado de la línea colgó, Aomine volvió a guardar su celular en el bolsillo y apuró el paso. Tetsu daba miedo.

Pasó volando entre las personas.

Nueve cuadras. ¡Cuidado con el perro!

Siete cuadras. Aomine casi muere cuando se le dobló el pie.

Cinco cuadras. ¿Quién puso ese hidrante ahí? ¡Oh, demonios, _duele_!

Tres cuadras. El trasero de Aomine comenzó a vibrar.

Una cua… ¿Los traseros vibran? Aomine se detuvo agitado, palpó su bolsillo trasero ignorando lo incómodo que se veía, y abrió su teléfono celular.

—¡Tetsu! Te dije que ya iba…

—Kise, ¿por qué nadie contesta su maldito celular?

¿Eh? ¿Qué?

—Kise… ¿eres tú? —Bueno, no, mierda. Aomine no se llamaba Kise, muchas gracias. ¿Por qué demonios…? —El imbécil perdió su celular de nuevo… —Aomine separó el teléfono de su oreja para verlo. Según recordaba, su teléfono celular no era tan… _amarillo._ Qué tontería, de verdad, uno no escogía colores así de cegadores en un objeto para después solamente perderlo. Volvió a poner el teléfono en su oreja.

—Sí, número equivocado o como sea. Adiós. —Aomine se dispuso a cerrar el teléfono.

—¡No! ¡Alto! Mi nombre es Yukio Kasamatsu, estoy buscando a Kise Ryouta, si tienes su teléfono entonces sabes dónde está… —Kise, Aomine recordaba ese nombre. Era aquel chico brillante que había empezado a llorar durante el accidente, tenía buena memoria—. Necesito que…

—Pues yo necesito colgar, adiós. —Y eso hizo, nadie le mandaba a Aomine Daiki. En especial no sus amigos de la escuela que tenían personalidades sádicas llenas de ira… y cabello azul celeste.

Aomine echó a correr de nuevo, recordando a Kuroko en la nevería.

**-(%)-**

Kasamatsu miró incrédulo el teléfono rojo que sostenía en la mano.

Algún imbécil le acababa de colgar. Pero lo peor era que ese imbécil había tratado con Kise… conocía a Kise y sabía _dónde estaba._

La cabeza de Kasamatsu se calentó mientras colocaba (o martillaba) el auricular del teléfono en su posición. _Nadie_ le colgaba a Yukio Kasamatsu, y en definitiva _nadie _ le escondía a Yukio Kasamatsu la ubicación de sus músicos. _Nadie._

Pero había quienes osaban retarlo; sí, lo retaban, pero los bastardos no pasaban del día siguiente (excepto tal vez sus mismos músicos, pero ellos eran especiales… Kasamatsu no los mataba, pero tenía sus maneras de disciplinarlos).

Las cosas habían estado fuera de control los últimos dos días: primero, Koganei necesita sutura en la cabeza por culpa de los problemas de ira espontáneos de Kise (allí van tres patadas en la espalda media); después, atropellan a un pobre diablo, Takao le bate el cerebro, provocándole una contusión; Kise entra en pánico, lo drogan…

Kasamatsu suspiró, aún furioso. Mal, como decía. Además _su_ Kise estaba aparentemente involucrado con un tipo problemático… oh, alto… no era como si fuera _su_ Kise, es que, Kasamatsu así llamaba a todos sus músicos, ¿entienden? Su Takao, su Koganei, su… olvídenlo.

Volvió a tomar el teléfono, esta vez marcando uno diferente. Giró en el cómo sillón de su oficina, esperando.

—Buen día, aeropuerto San Ignacio, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

—Buen día, un boleto de primera clase para ciudad Victoria, por favor. A nombre de la compañía NakitaKaijouRDs

—Permítame, señor Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu esperó, viendo a un punto muerto en su escritorio de madera. Bien decía su adorada madre que si quería hacer algo bien que lo hiciera él mismo. Malditos sean sus bobos subordinados, cuando Kasamatsu arreglara todo ese problema les iría _mal._

**-(%)-**

—¡Takaocchi!

Koga se detuvo detrás de Kise, le dio un golpe en la espalda porque el tonto había olvidado que eso era un hospital. Kise abrió la puerta, entró parcialmente, sin aliento. Koga se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Momoi, quien caminó y se sentó en la silla donde había estado momentos antes.

Takao no se veía por ninguna parte. Midorima se masajeaba la cara, parecía como… nervioso, como que escondía algo. Todo el rato que habían tratado con él había parecido incómodo y su cara siempre había lucido roja. Koga no entendía por qué.

—¡Ah! ¡Aquí están! —Takao surgió de la nada, su mitad superior apareció de pronto en el lado de la cama que no se veía desde la puerta—. Shin-chan, sé más cuidadoso, no pueden maltratarse más ¿sabes? —Le puso las gafas en las manos a Midorima, quien nunca levantó la cabeza. Takao estaba hablando en un tono de voz agudo, lucía tembloroso. Koga no percibió esto, entró completamente en la habitación.

—Takao, ¿por qué te quedaste aquí? —Koga se detuvo a un lado de Kise, quien lanzaba miradas intermitentes entre Takao y Midorima.

—¿Qué? ¡Ustedes me olvidaron! ¡Diles, Shin-chan, que fue muy ra…!

—Takaocchi. —La voz de Kise sonaba sería e inquisidora. Takao se interrumpió con un respingo, le dirigió una mirada culpable. La verdad se abrió en los ojos dorados de Kise, sonrió, esa sonrisa que decía que acababa de tener una gran idea para el próximo álbum… pero en esos momentos no hablaban del álbum. Koga estaba cada vez más confundido, ¿qué verdad?

Momoi lucía tan confundida como él, pero ella parecía comenzar a unir los puntos.

—Ne, Midorimacchi, —el aludido levantó la cabeza, tenía una cara de Oh-demonios-a-dónde-vine-a-parar-qué-hago-qué-está-pasando-tengo-miedo, Koga se sintió identificado—. Lamentamos dejarte solo con Takaocchi, ya sabemos cómo es, no quisimos causarte problemas. —Kise le sonrió muy brillantemente.

—Kise, controla la intensidad de tu luz ¿quieres? Shin-chan no tiene muy buena vista de por sí. —Takao caminó hasta donde estaba Kise, rodeando la cama y se paró frente a él, desafiantemente. La sonrisa de Kise se volvió retadora, vio a Takao intensamente.

La cara de Momoi se iluminó en una amplia sonrisa. Soltó una risita, pícara mientras observaba a Kise y Takao. ¿Por qué nadie le explicaba nada a Koga?

—¡Midorimacchi! —Kise finalmente dejó a Takao, regresó con el enyesado en la cama (el pobre tenía ojos de venado lampareado). Hablando de yeso…— ¿Qué te parece si, como disculpa, te firmamos todos el yeso, eh? —Sin darle tiempo a Midorima de negarse, sacó un plumón permanente rojo de su bolsillo (los que usaban para dar autógrafos), se inclinó y plantó su nombre.

El plumón roló por la habitación, Momoi le escribió un "Obedece las señales de tráfico, Midorin" con un corazón al final. Koga puso, "Recupérate" y su firma debajo. Mientras tanto, Midorima intentaba intervenir, pero cada vez que abría la boca sus palabras eran interrumpidas por alguien. Terminó por cerrar los ojos, deseando que nada de eso estuviera sucediendo.

—Tu turno, Takaocchi. —Takao ignoró el plumón que Kise le ofrecía, sacando el suyo propio. Se inclinó, garabateó algo rápido.

—Bueno, nosotros ya nos…

—¡Espera, Takaocchi! —Kise arrancó el plumón azul de la mano de Takao, rayoneó en el brazo de Midorima una vez más, y se levantó irradiando satisfacción—. Ahora sí, un gusto Midorimacchi, en especial para Takaocchi… —Midorima abrió mucho los ojos, y Takao soltó un _¿qué dices?_ Casi parecía que Kise insinuaba que… oh… _oh._

¡Koga al fin entendía todo! Rio con Momoi mientras se dirigían a la salida, esta vez por la puerta trasera por la que habían entrado luego de perder a Takao, la que la agradable enfermera les había mostrado.

—Por cierto, Midorin, —Momoi se giró— no hemos terminado contigo, volveremos pronto, ¡espéranos! —Sonrió. Takao volteó a ver a Midorima por un segundo y se despidió con la mano; Midorima solamente les observaba.

Todo tenía sentido ahora. Koga volteó a ver a Kise, quien iba a lado de un Takao muy callado. Seguramente Kise estaba ideando una manera de encender fuego con la chispa que había captado antes.

A Koga solo le quedaba esperar que no quemara toda la ciudad con ella.

**-(%)-**

Aomine llegó a la nevería tomando bocanadas de aire, había corrido como el demonio. Kuroko estaba sentado en una esquina, tomando una malteada, pero no estaba solo. Frente a él estaba Kagami Taiga, uno de los juguetes preferidos de Aomine.

Se acercó con una sonrisa ladina.

—Aomine-kun, eres lento.

—Ya estoy aquí, Tetsu, no te alteres. —Kagami le miró molesto, Aomine estaba a punto de burlarse de él cuando Kagami habló primero.

—Lindo teléfono, Aomine. —Aomine se miró la mano, aun tenía el teléfono de Kise Ryouta fuera.

—Sí, aún así es más masculino que nada que tú tengas, Kagami. —Kagami enrojeció, a punto de gritar.

—¿De dónde es eso, Aomine-kun? —Kuroko no parecía muy apurado por hablar del asunto importante… ni siquiera tenía puesto su uniforme.

—Uno de los involucrados en el accidente de ayer lo perdió, no tengo manera de contactarlo para devolvérselo. Es de un Kise Ryouta… creo. —Aomine pasó el celular a Kuroko, quien lo observó por fuera (no iba a invadir la privacidad ajena).

—¿Kise? ¿No es ese el nombre del músico que tuvo un ataque de pánico por culpa de Aomine? Kimura lo trató en la ambulancia en la que llegamos. —Informó Kagami. Kuroko asintió con la cabeza, les dijo que él mismo había tratado al rubio. Devolvió el celular a Aomine.

—Aomine-kun es el oficial de policía, es tu responsabilidad.

Continuaron almorzando. Aomine preguntó a Kuroko que por qué le había llamado tan urgentemente: —¡Ni siquiera están trabajando ahora! ¡Me golpeé con un hidrante por esto, Tetsu!

Kagami lo miró molesto mientras tomaba enormes cucharadas de su propio Sundae triple chocolate. Kuroko robó una cereza de Kagami (a quien no pareció importarle), masticó lentamente, mientras Aomine tamborileaba la mesa con los dedos. Finalmente tragó y le dijo:

—Iremos a visitar a Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Para eso? Aomine se deshizo en razones por las cuales no quería ver a Midorima; cuando no funcionó, cambió a razones por las cuales los hospitales le causaban alergias (eso solo le ganó miradas desagradables de la pareja frente a él). Suspiró resignado. Se desparramó en la silla de la nevería, dejando caer su cabeza hasta atrás.

Sin enderezarse dijo: —Lo haré, pero que Kagami pague mi helado.

—De ninguna manera, Aomine (-kun). —Respondieron al unísono Kuroko y Kagami. Aomine chasqueó la lengua, llamó a un mesero para ordenar su helado, aceptando su destino.

Vaya para día libre, se iba a pasar la tarde encerrado con un raro en cama, un chico bajito que daba miedo y pues… Kagami (Aomine no tenía adjetivos para él, Kagami ya era un adjetivo en sí: _Tu reloj es muy kagami, deberías comprar uno mejor_, cosas así).

Aomine abrió el teléfono amarillo en su mano y comenzó a verlo, aburrido. Ignoró las protestas de Kuroko con la excusa de que era su primer día libre en meses, que lo dejara en paz. Kuroko calló a duras penas, mejor se puso a charlar con Kagami.

Aomine rió viendo las fotografías, los mensajes o alarmas. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Ese celular, y muy posiblemente su dueño, era muy… pues muy _Kagami_. Sí, quedaba perfecto.

Tenía una alarma para esa noche, a las ocho: _Cenar en restaurante Paraíso en hotel._

Arqueó una ceja, ¿ah? Bueno, al menos ahora sabía dónde encontrarle para deshacerse de ese teléfono.

Ahora Aomine tenía planes para esa noche en el restaurante _Paraíso._

* * *

Kise sabe lo que hace ;D Y esos Kogacchi y Momocchi... son sus piezas en el ajedréz que se han convertido las vidas amorosas de Takao y Mido. Kise no sabe que su propia vida amorosa se volvió un juego de Serpientes y Escaleras xD Además, ese Takaocchi ¡impaciente! Mido no pudo decir ni una frase completa en todo el capítulo D: Ao y Matsu ya se comenzaron a mover... :S

¡Mil gracias por leer, dejar review, etc.! Son libres, como seres vivos, de dejar review para decirme lo que piensan (por cierto, siento que este cap. está un poquito pesado de leer... díganme si les cansó o algo para aligerarlo).


	5. Capítulo4

**Disclaimer:** KnB es creación de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, el autor a quien, mi mente de fangirl, considera el MÁS MEJOR en estos momentos. Love Show es una canción del grupo italiano Sonohra.

**Advertencias:** AU. Los nombres de lugares o bandas son ficticios o sacados mi propio entorno físico, cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia. OOC (juas, juas). CURSLIERÍAS y clichés. Malas palabras. Un algo de crack. Y sabes, cualquier cosita, review :)

**Parejas:** MidoTaka/TakaMido (que lancen una moneda), KiseMatsu/AoKise (¡Kise es muy solicitado!), KagaKuro. Establecidas: TeppeiHyuuga, MuraHimu (porque sí, y ya... :3).

¡asdfghjkl! ¡Fluff! ¡Fluff desvergonzado y sin razón en una parte! Una OC, trátenmela bien.

* * *

—Midorima-kun, te ves enfebrecido. ¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz suave de Kuroko llamó la atención de Midorima, quien estaba distraído, algo anormal, y callado, un poco más regular, pero igual preocupante. Esa mañana había sido… _rara,_ pero Kuroko no tenía manera de saber eso, o eso esperaba Midorima.

—Sí, no pienso que sea nada. —Midorima pasó su mano no enyesada por su mejilla, sintiendo su propia temperatura; no era médico, pero todo se sentía bien. _A la vista de terceros, _se dijo, _ gracias a mi buena fortuna…_ Ignoró, por su propia cordura, el hecho de que su fortuna le había estado fallando de manera increíblemente impactante últimamente.

Kuroko asintió con la cabeza. Aomine y Kagami llegaron entonces, cargando con una caja de cartón que tenía dentro algunas pertenencias de Midorima. Unas horas antes, los tres chicos habían llegado de visita, después de que Aomine se burlara del accidentado, y de que Kuroko le recordara su amenaza anterior, una enfermera había llegado para informarle a Midorima-san que sería dado de alta esa misma tarde.

Siendo la considerada persona que Kuroko era por lo general (ojo, _por lo general_, Kuroko era… especial) se había ofrecido a regresar para ayudar a Midorima a regresar a su casa sano y salvo. Kagami no objetó (demasiado), cualquier cosa para no caer de la gracia del médico, Aomine, en cambio, no había parado de quejarse desde que se habían ido hasta que habían regresado. Literalmente.

Midorima se había opuesto firmemente a que Aomine o Kagami tocaran absolutamente nada que fuera suyo, él mismo podía conseguir sus propias cosas porque no podía permitir que ningún orangután degradara sus objetos personales de esa manera. Kuroko ganó, por cierto, cuando le recordó que necesitaría firmar y llenar una forma; hizo jaque mate cuando preguntó si Midorima-kun podía hacer eso.

—Ahora ¿qué? —Aomine dirigió una mirada molesta a su alrededor, de verdad que no le gustaban los hospitales, algo que parecía compartir con Midorima (Eran muy _Kagami_).

—Pediremos un taxi, Aomine-kun. —Aseguró Kuroko dirigiéndose a la salida. Aomine chasqueó la lengua, aparentemente tenía mejores cosas qué hacer. Midorima se tragó un suspiro cansado, comenzó a caminar detrás de Aomine.

El viaje de regreso a casa fue doloroso, trataba de mantener una cara seria para que nadie notara lo cansado, frustrado, desesperado, mallugado, avergonzado, confundido, y una vez más, humillado, que en realidad estaba. Sin dejar de lado que la cabeza le pesaba y, cada vez que el taxi alcanzaba un tope, sus hombros se tensaban, causándole punzadas en su hinchado brazo.

Fue Kagami quien arruinó su, eh, ¿paz? Interior… Curiosamente, nadie había notado (o mencionado, en todo caso) las particulares firmas en el yeso de Midorima, tanto así que hasta él mismo se había olvidado (solo de ese dato en particular, la situación en general había sido tan bizarra que él sabía rondaría su mente por más tiempo del necesario).

—Eh, me ha estado molestando todo este rato. —Llamó Kagami desde el asiento delantero, posición que se había ganado al perder en el piedra, papel o tijeras contra Aomine, Kuroko y Midorima, como ya era rutina desde que se había unido al grupo—. ¿Qué pasa con esas firmas en tu brazo?

Midorima dio un respingo (_niégalo por el resto de tu vida, tal vez así se vuelva verdad_, le había compartido su fallecida tía durante alguna navidad en su infancia), pensó en contestar que eso le importaba tanto a Kagami como el proceso de cultivación de los chícharos, pero se sentía demasiado eh… bueno, _cansado_ no lo resumía, pero bastaría. Tampoco quería explicarlo todo, sería malo, muy malo, para su orgullo.

Ajustó sus gafas (a lo que Kagami rodó sus ojos y Aomine recargó la cabeza contra la ventana _Este idiota…_)_._

—Fueron hechas por unos visitantes que tuve esta mañana.

Aomine gruñó hastiado, jalando su corto cabello oscuro con una mano—¿cómo había terminado rodeado de esos inútiles? Kagami dio una risotada e incluso Kuroko no pudo reprimir un suspiro ante la obviedad de Midorima.

Midorima aseguraba que eso había sido a propósito, por cierto, conocido por su grueso cráneo e ineptitud al momento de leer el ambiente, le parecía increíble que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta que él tenía tantas ganas de hablar de eso (o de absolutamente nada, rayos) como de ponerse a bailar La Pelusa sobre el taxi en movimiento. Viniendo de él, eso era bastante.

Ignoraba que a nadie le importaba si quería hablar o no. Todos estaban enterados de quiénes habían sido los inquilinos dentro de la limo color negro tan-brillante-que-lo-ves-y-solo-dices-mis-ojos-oh-por-favor, no tenían demasiados visitantes como para no saber distinguir cuáles sobresalían.

—Midorima-kun, eres listo, pero a veces también eres muy tonto. —Midorima frunció el ceño ante la evidente referencia a la secundaria por parte de Kuroko. Volvió la mirada hacia dirección general de sus ¿amigos? En esos momentos lo dudaba. Miradas ansiosas por información le saludaron, eso incluía al conductor del taxi (a quien Midorima pidió amablemente que si por favor metía las narices en sus propios asuntos… solo si por _amablemente_ se entendía lanzarle una mirada de los infiernos vía espejo retrovisor).

—Las personas involucradas en lo sucedido hicieron una visita esta mañana… ellos… —Luchó por encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Miró al frente, pensando, resumir esa mañana era difícil; resumir a, eh, _Takao_ (¿no?) ya le parecía imposible—. Me firmaron el brazo como disculpa, creo.

Las miradas confundidas de los otros tres reflejaban la suya propia hacía horas. Aomine tenía la boca medio abierta, con una ceja alzada. _¿Huh?_

—¿Cómo que _crees_? ¡No te entiendo por qué…!

—Pienso que Midorima-kun tiene una mejor explicación…

—El problema es que ni yo entendí qué estaba…

—¡No entendiste! Eso es lo más raro que he escuchado.

—Aomine-kun, el sarcasmo es grosero, Midorima-kun está cansado…

—Gracias. Honestamente no sentía ganas de…

—… pero creo que es obligación de Midorima-kun terminar de manera apropiada lo que comenzó.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Obligación por qué? Kuroko…

—¡Oi, suficiente! —Kagami lanzó el primer objeto que tomó la caja con las cosas de Midorima ciegamente hacia atrás (_Kagami-kun, mi cara estaba ahí_), exitosamente callando a todos. El silencio expectante que le siguió duró unos segundos. Midorima jamás habría creído que su casa estaría tan lejos del hospital.

—¿Fue ese mi teléfono celular, Kagami?

Kagami resopló, de pronto sintiéndose el adulto de la familia. Se giró en su asiento, agradecido por haberse sentado al frente, viendo como Kuroko prácticamente tenía a Midorima y Aomine sobre su regazo (solamente había sido su suerte, ¿cierto? No había necesidad de ponerse tan irritado y ofendido ¿cierto? Aomine era amigo de Kuroko, tenía que apreciarlo, ¿cierto? ... _¿cierto?_).

—Explícate, Midorima. —El aludido alzó una ceja, ¿desde cuándo andaba por ahí recibiendo ordenes de orangutanes? ¿Qué vendría después? ¿Aomine cenando en algún lugar refinado de la ciudad? ¡Ha!— Y antes que digas nada, —Kagami le mostró la chaqueta anaranjada de uniforme que Midorima había estado usando la mañana anterior, con una sonrisa retadora— yo tengo _esto_, y estoy sobre un auto en movimiento.

Abrió mucho sus ojos… ¡Sabía que debería de haber cortado relaciones con todas esas personas el momento en que se graduó! Maldijo mentalmente a Kuroko, sin él jamás habría tenido que conocer a Kagami. Dirigió una mirada sucia a los otros personajes, Aomine le miraba con una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos.

Midorima vio hacia afuera desde su ventana, pensando cómo comenzar, habiéndose rendido.

Abrió la boca, empezaría por contar cómo Momoi ¿Satsuki? Había decidido que Midorima estaba de humor para ser maltratado.

—Eh, alto. —Sintió como los huesos de su brazo se separaban, desgarraban su _carne_, el yeso se quebraba, la sangre emanaba, sus músculos se…

—¡Aomine-kun! El brazo de Midorima-kun está _roto._ No debes manejarlo de esa manera. —La voz un poco consternada de Kuroko surgió de alguna parte, pero Midorima aun estaba muy preocupado con su hombro dislocándose, sin contar que su codo…

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero… —Aomine se había estirado sobre Kuroko (Kagami estaba _morado_) para alcanzar el brazo enyesado de Midorima. Lo tenía agarrado firmemente con una mano, torciendo el resto de su propio cuerpo de manera que pudiera ver lo que tenía escrito—. ¿Es esto un número de teléfono?

Mientras Midorima sentía como su brazo se separaba de su hombro, la mano de Kuroko presionó un poco ese punto, el dolor se calmó un poco, pero aun corría peligro de zafarse como la tapa de una pluma (todo esto desde el punto de vista de Midorima... ¡él no era médico! Pero sí sabía sobre dolores... muy bien, eso tampoco, pero sí tenía un brazo roto, y sí lo estaban tratando muy mal).

—Es un número de habitación, en realidad, Aomine-kun… —¡Kuroko también lo había traicionado! ¿Qué le quedaba ahora si no eran un trío de abusivos entrometidos?

¿Número de habitación?

—Listo. —El conductor se giró en su asiento para ver a Kagami, ignorando a los dos hombres gigantes aplastando al niño del medio en la parte de atrás del taxi—. Serán cincuenta.

Kagami abrió mucho sus ojos. ¿Qué? ¡Cincuenta! ¿Sobre qué demonios habían llegado hasta la casa de Midorima? ¿Un yate de tierra? Se removió para sacar su propia billetera… entonces recordó lo que tenía sobre sus piernas.

Lentamente, comenzó a rebuscar en la caja, moviendo ropa (_ve esto, Midorima, ¡estoy degradando tus cosas! ¡Jajá!_), asegurándose de que el escándalo en la parte de atrás no se detuviera. Suprimiendo un grito de triunfo, encontró lo que buscaba.

—Aquí tiene. —Entregó el dinero recién extraído (ahem, robado) de la billetera ajena, se giró para llamar a los demás que bajaran. Se encontró con la incómoda imagen de Midorima siendo atacado por un Aomine salvaje, y con Kuroko tratando de hacer que Midorima dejara de forcejear. El último intentaba liberar su brazo, que estaba siendo manejado de la manera más incorrecta que Kagami hubiera visto jamás durante su tiempo como paramédico.

—¡Eh! —Kagami se bajó rápidamente del taxi, su sentido común actuando en lo que, Midorima juzgaría, serían años. Abrió la puerta de Aomine y comenzó a jalarlo hacia afuera. Aomine dejó de carcajearse, en lugar de eso pataleó para ser liberado porque ¿Quién osaba ponerse en su camino? Cayó de espaldas en el pavimento, pesado como una vaca.

—¡Oi, Kagami! ¡Ven acá te voy a…!

—¡Cállate! Ya estamos aquí. —Kagami vio como Midorima bajaba del otro lado, luciendo un poco acongojado, y mucho más cansado de lo que jamás se había visto. Se sintió un poco mal… pero también se le ocurrió que el bastardo orgulloso lo tenía muy bien merecido (Kagami era un poco rencoroso… solo un poquitito). Kuroko bajó detrás de él, Kagami fue a su encuentro.

Midorima acarició su antebrazo izquierdo suavemente, sus ojos habían lagrimeado un poco (_jamás,_ _jamás ¡nadie_ _debe enterarse de esto!_). Se giró para tomar sus cosas, dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para que nadie entrara en su hogar; vio a Aomine sacudiendo sus pantalones, con la camiseta levantada hasta el pecho por razones que Midorima prefería no conocer. Confundido, se propuso despedirse de los otros dos.

Kagami tenía su dedo índice levantado acusatoriamente, aparentemente llamando la atención de Kuroko, quien simplemente respondía con monosílabos en voz neutral como siempre. Kagami le decía cosas como "No me hables en ese tono" y "No es que tengas que gritar, pero no te escuchas como que te importe, tampoco". Kuroko jamás sonaba como que le importara nada, en opinión de Midorima.

Caminó muy erguido hasta donde sus pertenencias en la caja yacían sobre el suelo, tratando de no llamar la atención. Se giró, caminó por su jardín delantero, cuidando de no ver hacía atrás nunca, nunca jamás, jamás. Cuando cerró la puerta de entrada, a salvo finalmente en su sala de estar, murmuró _muchas gracias por… cuidar de mí_. Su agradecimiento se opacó gracias a que, en respuesta a algún comentario particular de la curiosa pareja, las exclamaciones asqueadas de Aomine se hicieron escuchar, rogando a Kagami que, si quería _barrer _con la _escoba_ de Kuroko, ¡por favor lo hiciera en otra parte!

Midorima se prometió jamás preguntar. Se propuso olvidar ese día por completo.

**-(%)-**

Hyuuga se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá. Miró el teléfono que tenía en sus manos. Gracias al directorio telefónico, había conseguido el número de la casa de Midorima Shintarou, el muchacho a quien había atropellado; Hyuuga quería quedar en buenos términos con él, a pesar de que eso no le devolvería su empleo. Había hecho la llamada, sin saber que seguramente estaba en el hospital, y se encontró con el, ahem, _placer_ de hablar con alguien, cuyo primer problema era que no sonaba para nada como un ¡hombre!

—¿Cómo fue? —Teppei se salió de la su pequeña cocineta con un par de platos de comida en las manos. Olía bien. La boca de Hyuuga se hizo agua, su estómago gruñó.

—Bueno, para comenzar, ni siquiera era un hombre. —Tomó en las manos uno de los platos, agradecido. Teppei le miró sorprendido mientras se sentaba a su lado, estaba seguro al cien por ciento que Midorima-kun no era una señorita—. ¡No pienses cosas tontas! —Hyuuga leyó su mente—. Me refiero a que no era él; contestó una _mujer._

—Ah… —Teppei enredó su espagueti en el tenedor—. ¿Quién era ella, entonces? —Preguntó con la boca llena, sentado de lado en el sofá de manera que pudiera ver a su amigo. Hyuuga masticó su comida, disfrutándola, repitiendo la situación de la llamada en su cabeza.

—No tengo la menor idea… —Contestó finalmente—. Pero imagina esto, contestan y digo "Buenas noches, ¿se encuentra Midorima? Mi nombre es Hyuuga" e instantáneamente se pone a gritarme que debería pensar en cómo se sienten las demás personas, que me imagine si hubiera sido mi hermana o mi novia ¿puedes creerlo? —Había dejado el plato sobre sus piernas ya que estaba gesticulando fuerte con las manos. Teppei se sonrió—. Aun así, supongo que me sentiría igual si algo le pasara a alguno de ustedes. —Tomó su tenedor una vez más, encajó un brócoli, apesadumbrado.

—Salgamos mañana. —Teppei propuso. Hyuuga le miró extrañado, con el brócoli a medio camino hacia su boca.

—¿Me estuviste escuchando lo que te dije?

Teppei asintió, dejó el plato en la mesita de centro de su sala de estar. Se sentó completamente de lado, apoyando su hombro contra la acolchada piel falsa de su sofá doble. Quitó el plato de las manos de Hyuuga y lo rodeó con sus brazos, dejándose caer hacia adelante para quedar recostados en el pequeño sofá. Hyuuga se dejó hacer, no tenía muchas ganas de forcejear y, siendo honesto, necesitaba un poco de afecto.

—Claro que te escuché. Es por eso que quiero que mañana vayamos al centro de la ciudad, a pasear o comprar unas cosas. Necesitas distraerte, ¿qué dices? Podemos ir en mi auto, —añadió como regalo— puedes manejar tú, si quieres.

Hyuuga rodó los ojos. Apreciaba la buena intención de Teppei, pero ¿es que acaso nunca ponía atención?

—No puedo manejar, recuerda que me revocaron la licencia. —Acomodó su cara cerca de la cabeza de Teppei, las piernas de ambos sobresaliendo en el extremo del sofá. Respiró el aroma del castaño: olía a caramelo, tomate (por el espagueti recién hecho) y esa limpieza de hotel que aun llevaba en su uniforme acabado de planchar.

—Manejo yo, pues. —Teppei hundió la cara en el cuello de Hyuuga, sonriendo al notar que al último le daba un pequeño escalofrío—. No quiero que estés así de mal, Hyuuga; no fue del todo tu culpa, ya se arreglará todo esto.

—Necesito pagar por dónde vivo, qué como, el lugar donde estudio. Teppei, no tengo empleo, tampoco dinero, no puedo relajarme ¿sabes? Manejando limusinas a penas me alcanzaba para todo eso, no necesito darme estos lujos. Si salgo mañana será para buscar trabajo, no para divertirme. —Teppei suspiró ante la insistencia, Hyuuga debía entender que había cosas que tomaban tiempo. Pero sí comprendía su situación un poco, él mismo sufría cada vez que el mes terminaba, añorando el día de paga con cada segundo que pasaba.

Suspiró, finalmente aceptando que el de gafas tenía razón, ya lo convencería de sentarse con él a tomarse un helado en algún momento. Apretó sus brazos y enredó sus piernas con las del otro, sintiéndose contento con su vida.

—Al menos quédate aquí hoy. —Hyuuga se removió entre sus brazos, intentado verlo a la cara—. Ya estás aquí, puedo faltar al trabajo, veamos películas todo el resto de la tarde. —Vio en la cara de Hyuuga que lo tenía muy convencido, tal vez la idea de que Teppei faltara al trabajo no fuera muy buena, pero podría regresar a buena hora para ver los últimos treinta minutos de esa serie que pasarían cayendo el día… —Tampoco hay que dormir en toda la noche, ¿qué opinas?

Hyuuga enrojeció repentinamente, ese tarado sinvergüenza… Teppei rió, aun acurrucado contra su cuello, su aliento chocando con la piel de Hyuuga, y su risa vibrando a lo largo de su columna.

—No hay manera en que faltarás al trabajo, idiota. —Informó Hyuuga, con la cabeza caliente—. Pero consideraré tu segunda propuesta.

Teppei levantó su cabeza, con una sonrisa tan dulce, tan contenta, que empalagó a Hyuuga nada más con verla.

—Me aseguraré de hacer un gran trabajo hoy, en ese caso. —Y besó a su enfebrecido compañero de cabello negro.

**-(%)-**

Kise miró su reloj por quinta vez en esa hora. ¡Increíble! Miró a su alrededor, acomodando la discreta gorra azul marino para esconder mejor su cabello rubio. Takao lo había plantado.

Kise había tenido planeado salir con los otros dos miembros de la banda ese día para conocer la ciudad un poco mejor, Koga le dijo que él ya tenía planes de reunirse con algunos viejos amigos—un poco decepcionado, Kise lo disculpó. Takao había reído, diciéndole que ¡claro! De todas maneras nunca pasaban nada bueno en la televisión.

Pero ya había perdido una hora de las cuatro que tenía programadas como libres para esa tarde. Takao aun no estaba allí.

Colocándose las gafas oscuras, caminó hacia donde recordaba le habían dicho estaba el centro comercial de la ciudad. Dio pasos duros, y su cara estaba hecha un gesto furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía Takaocchi a _plantarlo_? ¡A él! ¡A Kise Ryouta! Además, Kise tenía planeado atosigarlo hasta que soltara la sopa en cuanto a qué había pasado cuando lo habían dejado solo con Midorimacchi. Kise había visto a Takao actuar _extraño_, y ¡quería saber por qué!

Siguió su camino hacia la izquierda de la pastelería donde había citado a Takaocchi, dejando su furia con cada paso que caminaba, olvidando por completo que jamás había estado en esa ciudad, ignorando que iba en la dirección contraria de donde pretendía.

**-(%)-**

Estirándose como un gato, Takao despertó de su siesta estilo Solamente-dormiré-quince-minutos-maldita-sea-quién-los-cuenta-que-sean-seis-horas. Se quedó recostado en la cama, descansando de tanto dormir.

Sabía que debía encontrarse con Kise, pero no tenía muchas ganas de salir. Pensaba que descansar sería lo mejor para él en esos momentos, tenía cosas que pensar… referentes a la _situación_ de la mañana.

Tomó su teléfono celular de la mesita a un lado de su cama, escribió un mensaje a Kise, diciéndole que no iría, que se sentía un poco mal. Encendió el televisor, cuando casi dos minutos después Kise ya le había contestado: _donde?_

Takao frunció el ceño, ¿ah? Había escrito _Kise, no puedo salir hoy, me siento mal._ Y Kise había contestado que dónde… con pésima ortografía, por cierto. Takao resolvió hacer una llamada, era mucho más fácil. Pero el teléfono sonó y sonó.

Escribió _¿Dónde qué?_

Se lo pensó, Kise estaba tardando en contestar. Decidió terminar eso de una vez por todas, ya era tarde, seguramente Kise estaba contestando así porque estaba molesto, no era muy maduro. Envió un, _No iré al centro comercial contigo. _Takao consideró una vez más, indeciso de si recordarle que desde la pastelería era a la derecha, para que no se perdiera.

Un recordatorio no hacía daño, Kise no tenía mal sentido de orientación, pero Takao sentía algo molestándole en su cabeza, diciéndole que repetir la información nunca estaba de más.

Oprimió enviar.

Se dejó caer en la cama, satisfecho, dispuesto a pedir servicio al cuarto y ver televisión el resto de la tarde. No habían pasado treinta segundos cuando su teléfono vibró: _MNIY BUEN-223_

¿Qué demonios? Takao comenzó a reír mucho, ¿qué le pasaba a Kise? ¡Ese mensaje había sido ridículo! ¿Dónde estaban lo emoticones? ¿Y los gritos? Oh, wow, sorprendente, al parecer Takao aun no conocía todas las facetas de Kise. Llamaría a esta "Me vuelvo analfabeta del enojo", y la acomodaría en su lista, justo debajo de "Bailo cuando estoy borracho" y encima de "Lloro hasta cuando estoy sobrio"…

Takao se acurrucó contra las almohadas, colocó su teléfono en la mesita de noche de nuevo, cambiando los canales de la televisión sin sentirse atraído por nada.

No logró relajarse. Su mente viajando al momento en que había decidido que sobrepasar la moral de otros era una buena idea. Pero había sido imposible resistirse; incluso en esos momentos, pensando en las posibles consecuencias de lo que acababa de hacer, Takao sabía que si volviera a repetirse la situación, fácilmente caería de nuevo. No se jactaba de su fuerza de voluntad, y Midorima tenía ese atractivo rostro.

Midorima Shintarou. Un muy buen nombre, si preguntaban a Takao. Midorima… sus ojos verdes combinados con su cabello…

Avergonzado, y muy arrepentido (no _tanto,_ en realidad) Takao se revolvió en su cama, envolviéndose entre las cobijas una vez más.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Shin-chan en esos momentos?

**-(%)-**

Habiendo cantado victoria muy pronto, Midorima se dio cuenta, al entrar a su casa, que no había tenido necesidad de sacar sus llaves de la caja para abrir. O sea que alguien, con una copia de éstas, ya estaba dentro.

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, asomó la cabeza dentro de ésta—vacía. Entró vacilante, había una olla en la estufa. Levantó la tapa, respirando el vapor que surgió. Era sopa de frijol… su favorita.

Se separó rápidamente, ocurriéndosele una posibilidad preocupante. Ese Takao había dicho que sabía más de él, ¿no? ¿Y si sabía dónde vivía? ¡Tal vez de alguna manera había conseguido unas llaves de su casa! Midorima se alejó de la olla, tomando el primer arma que su mano tocó (¡Era un cucharón! De tantas cosas peligrosas en la cocina tuvo que tomar el único cucharón de plástico para teflón que existía en su casa). De pronto, era un hecho que Takao (el atractivo músico de ojos grises, hermosa sonrisa, flamante personalidad, perfec… ¡hmp! _Nada_) y su amigo que brillaba como un maldito foco, habían logrado entrar a su casa violando su cerradura, de alguna manera sabían de su platillo favorito, así que lo habían preparado y ahora tenía somníferos para raptarlo.

Una situación aun más preocupante se plantó en su cerebro: en realidad, esa banda eran las personas del jefe Miyaji, todo, desde que Sakurai tuviera que faltar al trabajo, hasta que Takao fuera absolutamente molesto y encantador había sido parte de su plan para asesinar a Midorima.

Es importante recordar que estaba cansado, adolorido y había tenido una contusión. Midorima no estaba en sus cinco sentidos en ese momento.

Caminó arrastrando los pies por el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras, evitando ver directamente a los ojos de sus padres en las fotografías de la pared ¿qué diría su madre si estuviera en casa en esos momentos? ¿Qué pensaría su fallecido padre sobre el hecho de que su único hijo se hubiera enredado con alguien de esa manera?

Lentamente, Midorima subió los escalones de dos en dos, para ahorrar tiempo, asomando su cabeza desde todas las esquinas como lo hacían en esas películas de James Bond. Vio luz en la habitación del fondo, la de la puerta color caoba.

Esa era la habitación principal, la de su madre antes de irse a vivir al campo para cuidar de su abuela. ¿Osaban _degradar_ la habitación sagrada de su progenitora? Oh, no, nada de eso. Midorima les enseñaría. Midorima y su cucharón de plástico negro les enseñarían, sí.

Escuchó murmullos. Muy bien, ya lo tenía justo donde los quería…

Midorima levantó el cucharón con su mano derecha, como un bate, empujó la puerta entreabierta con su hombro bueno, y apuntó a las personas dentro.

—¡Shintarou! —Alguien lo inmovilizó con un fuerte abrazo, sacando con extrema facilidad el cucharón de sus manos—. ¿Qué haces con esto, cariño? ¡Te dije que no utilizaras teflón porque causa _cáncer! _—La mujer lo lanzó al basurero de la habitación con aterrorizante puntería.

Así que nadie había intentado raptarlo ¿eh? Al menos no de la manera que él había creído.

—M… madre… —Midorima se removió incómodo mientras su madre manoseaba su cara preocupadamente, notó una enorme maleta sobre la cama. Tragó grueso—. ¿Cuándo… cuándo llegaste? —Sintió sudor caerle por la sien.

Midorima Hana, una mujer de baja estatura y complexión gruesa. Era testaruda, sencilla, sin mencionar que le _encantaba_ hacer enojar a su hijo. Eso desde los ojos de dicho hijo, cabe mencionar.

—Querido, _siempre _estuve aquí. —Contestó con una sonrisa. Midorima abrió mucho sus ojos verdes: estaba siendo acosado por su propia madre—. Ya sabes, intuición de madre. —Le regaló un guiño y una sonrisa coqueta.

Midorima paseó la mirada por la habitación. Estaba justo igual a como había sido hacía seis años (como no había estado la mañana anterior), antes de que su madre cambiara de residencia. Midorima podía tener el cráneo más grueso del mundo, pero incluso él tuvo una sensación mala en ese instante.

Y su madre estaba hablando, no entendió muy bien de qué. Algo sobre un tipo descarado atreviéndose a hacer cosas descaradas que los descarados hacían por sus descarados teléfonos.

—Por cierto, dulzura —llamó Hana una vez que se calmó un poco—, preparé tu sopa preferida, espero estés hambriento. —Le tomó de la mano buena, guiándolo suave, pero insistentemente por el camino que debía seguir.

Tal vez ahora Midorima estaba seguro (y ¿decepcionado? ¡Midorima Shintarou! ¿¡En qué estabas pensando!? ¿¡Qué clase de pensamientos absolutamente _disgustantes_ eran esos!? Se aseguraría de suicidarse más tarde como castigo) de que aquellos personajes _que no deseaba ver _no lo raptarían.

Pero no estaba muy seguro con el asunto de los somníferos en la sopa. Su madre solamente tenía un hijo, después de todo, y lo acababan de atropellar.

Una vez más en ese día, se resignó a su suerte.

**-(%)-**

Odiaba los autobuses, llenos de personas apestosas, con tubos apestosos y asientos apestosos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí de nuevo?

El teléfono celular amarillo de Kise Ryouta había estado sonando todo el día, vibrando con mensajes de _Ryo-chan, suerte en tu concierto_, seguidos de emoticones fastidiosos. Todas las personas que lo mandaban tenían nombres de contacto como "Line-chan" o "Mari-chan". Aomine quería deshacerse de todas ellas.

Hacía unos momentos, había llegado otro mensaje. Aomine lo había leído, dispuesto a contestarle a esa… esa… _esa_, que se fuera a la China en un cohete, como decían. Pero el mensaje no era de ninguna –chan. Era de un –cchi.

Takaocchi le estaba avisando a Kise que no podría encontrarse con él. Aomine preguntó que dónde. Había sido un impulso, como muchas de las cosas que hacía en su día, pero al recibir una llamada de Takaocchi, se dio cuenta de lo verdaderamente estúpido que había sido.

En pánico, Aomine había estado a punto de responder a la llamada, pero ¿qué iba a contestar? _Oh, sí, bueno, tengo el celular de pura casualidad pero me acabo de dar a la tarea de acosar a su dueño. ¿Quién habla, perdón? ¿La policía? Ah, ¿me van a llevar a la cárcel por acosador? Muy bien._

La llamada se había cortado a tiempo, seguido de un mensaje que preguntaba que dónde qué.

Bueno, mierda, si Aomine supiera no habría preguntado antes. ¿Quién era Takaocchi y por qué era tan imbécil?

Llegó otro mensaje. Oh, así que iba al centro comercial… bueno, Aomine conocía el lugar, podría ir y finalmente devolver el teléfono para librarse de todo eso, sin necesidad de tener que ir hasta el hotel.

El teléfono vibró de nuevo y oh, mierda, ¿por qué Takaocchi seguía mandando estupideces? ¿Acaso Kise también era un tarado? Malhumorado, Aomine leyó el mensaje, diciéndose que era la última vez que aguantaba algo como eso.

_Recuerda que de la pastelería a la derecha._

¿Pastelería? ¿Qué paste…? ¡Ah! Bueno, Aomine solamente conocía una pastelería cercana al centro comercial: la de los Murasakibara. No recordaba el nombre, pero sí hacían postres _muy_ buenos.

Los Murasakibara eran una familia de personas con una estatura promedio de 5 kilómetros. Habían llegado hacía unos años a la ciudad con ideas diferentes, pero innovadoras, dispuestos a mejorar la calidad culinaria de la localidad (según rezaba el cuadro colgado en la pared del lugar); durante sus años de universidad, Midorima había tenido un trabajo de medio tiempo en su pastelería. Aomine lo recordaba porque siempre que lo veía, Midorima tenía _algo_ atorado en el cabello: harina, alguna fruta, chocolate; varias veces, ni siquiera eran cosas relacionadas con pasteles, como frituras, caramelos, helado derretido. Siempre era divertido burlarse.

Una vez procesada la información del mensaje, Aomine apretó botones para contestar (él había intentado un _Muy bien_ con algún emoticón para no alarmar a Takaocchi, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que le importaba más que un cacahuate), corrió detrás de un autobús, obligándolo a detenerse.

El conductor le miró feo cuando subió, y Aomine no llevaba efectivo, así que cuando el conductor le ordenó pagar, Aomine le enseñó su placa de policía: _anda, imbécil, levanta la voz y pierdes el maldito autobús._ El resignado conductor no había tenido opción.

Ahora Aomine iba trepado en una apestosa lata de sardinas con ruedas… y él era una de esas sardinas.

Irritado, se meneó en su asiento. Eran tan incómodos, jamás lograba encontrar una buena posición. Continuó removiéndose, haciendo ruidos de fastidio… encajando su codo contra el costado de una mujer, accidentalmente.

Ella chilló, indignada.

Muy bien, tiempo. _No_ había sido su costado.

La mujer enrojeció de furia, comenzando a llamarle pervertido, atrevido, ¡violador! ¡Que alguien le ayudara porque la quería violar! ¡Por favor! ¡Ese hombre no la dejaba!

Aomine hizo una cara de desconcierto, le dijo a esa mujer que no se sintiera tanto. Que había sido un accidente; además ¡ni siquiera era copa C! ¿Quién querría violar a una copa B?

Eso le ganó una cachetada.

De pronto, un enorme grupo de gente comenzó a gritarle de mil cosas y jalonearlo, empujándolo fuera del autobús, el cual solamente se detuvo porque asesinar era ilegal.

Desde el suelo de la banqueta, Aomine le levantó su dedo medio en señal obscena al autobús que se alejaba. Se levantó, sacudiendo sus pantalones. Era la segunda vez ese día que lo sacaban forzosamente de un vehículo. Había sido demasiado rápido, también.

¿Tendría eso repercusiones en su empleo? Esperaba que sí, así lo transferirían de las oficinas de vuelta a patrullar (eso se consideraba un descenso, pero Aomine no necesitaba dinero, en realidad. Necesitaba acción).

Chasqueó la lengua, comenzando a caminar el tramo que le faltaba.

* * *

No Matsu esta vez, él está en el avión; tampoco hubo mucho de Taka y Mido, ellos ya tuvieron su acción xD Por cierto, lamento que este capítulo no haya sido tan divertido, estaba muy amorosa cuando lo escribí (es que ¡Teppei...! Y, y, ¡Hyuuga! ). Y literalmente, llevo siete hojas en word de ideas descartadas, una era la escena original de Mido y su mami, pero estaba muy angsty xD No quedaba con el resto. Además, discúlpenme por la estupidez de la escoba de Kuroko, no me resistí (doble sentido mexicano... DESCARADO Y BABOSO doble sentido mexicano...) xD Son las notas de las disculpas, discúlpenme por disculparme tanto, pero ¡lo siento! D':

Otro capítulo listo. Mil gracias por dejar review, followear, o ¡simplemente leer! Escríbanme sus pensamientos, dudas, correciones y háganme llorar de felicidad ¿sí? Ojalá me sigan para el siguiente :3 (Por cierto, feliz cumple a Mu-kun, feliz día de TakaMido atrasado, y mañana cumplen años Naruto y Gin-chan). ¡Los amo a todos! ¡Su simple existencia me hace feliz!


End file.
